Sam's Journal
by rachim4
Summary: Sam gets this Journal from her mom to help her "Express her Feelings." Sam then starts writting in it everynight. She talks about her day and what happened. And all the Pranks she pulled on fredward. Rated T for kidnapping and other things
1. Sam's Journal Entry 1 and 2

Sam's Journal

Entry 1 (Saturday)

Dear... Whatever you put here,

Today my mom bought me a diary! Woo! She says it's gonna help me "Express my feelings" What do i need to express! Diaries are for girls. I like to call my personal book for writing about my boring life! You might call a journal... Well today was pretty boring. I was gonna go over da SHAYS... but they weren't home. Apparently that had to go see a dying cousin third removed in Idaho. Idaho is a stupid state. Why won't that stupid shirtless potato Gibby move to Idaho he would fit perfectly there? Let's send Freddie to the amazon and give him tropical diseases... Oh wait i can't do that his mom has probably given him every shot known to man! Ok hold on i want to eat!

(Few mins later)

Sorry about the grease stains right here - -

Mama loves her meatballs!

Well i hope tomorrows a better day. I'm gonna try a new prank on Freddie. Im gonna put a shock thing on his door so when he opens it. It SHOCKS HM!

Well night c-you tomorrow night diary.

Entry 2: (Sunday)

Dear Journal i don't like writing in,

Well the prank worked. Just not on Freddie. It shocked his mom. I blamed it on Freddie and told Ms. Benson he was trying to protect himself. She then gave him a little more freedom. NOW HE ONLY GETS 1 tick bath a month! He better thank me for doing that! I called Freddie a new name i called him Fredloser. He didn't make a comeback i was wondering why he didn't! He always makes a lame comeback then i beat him up. I still wish i could of beat him up today. Carly told me i shouldn't because Freddie not doing soo well. It's been over 6 months since Freddie dumped Carly after i told he was bacon. Mmm... Bacon brb..!

(1hour later)

Oh sorry i was having my midnight snack! I had like 50 pieces of bacon. Oh i have to remind my mom tomorrow MORE BACON AND HAM AND FAT CAKES AND MEAT!

Well I'm gonna go to bed. I can't be late again... or im gonna get suspended... AGAIN!

From, PUCKETT

PS: Im gonna torture Freddie tomorrow!


	2. Sam's Journal Entry 3 and 4

Sam's Journal

Entry 3(Monday)

Dear Dumb diary,

Today i was gonna torture Freddie but he didn't even talk back to me. He was wearing that blue shirt he wore when he kissed me. I wanted to burn that shirt and that moment out of my head! But that kiss was sooooo amazing!

PUCKETT! GET IT OUT OF UR HEAD! U HATES THAT NUB! That kiss was just a kiss nothing more than just a kiss!

Still i haven't kissed a guy since then... Pete dumped me because he didn't like that he was changing me. I didn't care... Well i did cry for 1 day then Carly took me to a meat festival.

Anyway im getting off topic. So fredloser (ha-ha i love that name) was at his locker so i decided to dump my old brown of chili that was sitting in my locker for like 2-3 weeks I don't remember. He didn't yell at me like he used to all he said was "SAM!" then he hugged me. I got chili all over his blue shirt that he kissed me in and he got chili all over my new t-shirt that says Meat lover! I loved that shirt...! Luckily Freddie mom can get a stain out of anything! Good and bad for me! My shirt gets clean and Freddie shirt he kissed me in. I don't know why he still keeps that shirt. That pink shirt i wore i still have it in my closet in a box called "THINGS TO BURN AS SOON AS SOMEONE LETS ME NEAR A FIRE!"

Yeah I'm not allowed to be by fire. I almost set Freddie pants on fire. Actually i purposely set Freddie pants on fire and ever since I'm not allowed to be near fire. Well Carly lent me one of her shirts for the day. The shirt was this girly purple shirt. Once Freddie saw me in it he kind of stared at me then laughed. But i told it to shut it Benson then i hit him with a book. Freddie yelled "Thanks Puckett i needed to lose 5 brain cells!" i said "AHH! My brain hurts from ur voice!" he didn't respond. I needed to think of something quick. Then i followed him home and i went to his mom so she could clean my shirt. I told her this "I was protecting Freddie from a bowl of chili but there was too much" Idk why Freddie got mad at me for that "SAM!" Idk why his mom even likes me. Ever since Freddie dumped Carly she's been extremely nice. She even let me see pictures of his naked butt. Freddie's butt looked cute nak... Opps did i write that. STUPID PERMINATE WRITING DEVICE! CROSS THAT OUT!

Well im gonna go to bed cya

PEACE OUT PUCKET!

Entry 4(Tuesday)

Dear Journal,

Im getting used to writing in my journal. I even hide it in a super-secret place. In an old jewelry box that's hidden in my burn box i made when i first moved to this place. I'm writing this passage in my room. Here's something from the date i kissed Freddie i wrote on the wall in my room behind my bed "I know i hate Freddie but that kiss was amazing. I wouldn't do it anyway different with anyone else. It was like everything i ever imagined for an 8 sec kiss." I must have been crazy then. In shock of that kiss. WHY AM I STILL TALKING ABOUT THAT KISS THAT MEANT NOTHING! Okay back on topic wait i gotta PEE! Brb

(10 minutes later)

Soo today in school was just like normal. I was wearing a red shirt that was plaid. I decided to avoid Freddie that day but then i bumped into him at his locker. I fell down then i got up and i pushed him to the ground. And said "That's for bumping into me lumps!" i gave him a new name it's gonna me my new thing! I have soo many names for the lump it's hard to count. Well the rest of the day he avoided me. When we were in class he didn't even say hi to me. Today we were rehearsing a new "Jitters" sketch when we go to the store Freddie did the sketch fine but not perfect. I made several jokes at him but he never responded. Carly told me to LAY OFF THE jokes. Idk what's bugging the nerd and Idk why i am caring?  
MUST WRITE THAT ON WALL (writes on wall the date and writes IDK WHY I CARE ABOUT Freddie on the wall behind bed?)

WELL mommas tired so im am going to leave you alone PEACE OUT

Signed Sam

P.S. I love ham!


	3. Sam's Journal Entry 5 and 6

Sam's Journal

Entry 5 (Wednesday)

Hello mi amigo,

Im glad you're still listening! Today was BOOOORING! Capital O! And my day was even worse. Well i opened my locker to find my shirt that said i Love ham in my locker. I was in shock how did Freddie get my shirt in my locker. And wasn't it supposed to come back YESTERDAY! So then i found him at his locker and asked him. How'd my shirt get in my locker? And wasn't i supposed to get it back Idk YESTERDAY! He said he forgot it yesterday. I don't know why he would want my shirt anyone. He has one exactly like it except called special ham. I made him that shirt for his birthday. Because I love ham. Idk why... Ok well he told me he figured out my combination years ago. Why would he need my combination...? Probably to plan some "STUPID PRANK!" i better get a key lock. Nah i don't mind if only he knows. He was wearing that blue shirt again. THE ONE I KISSED HIM IN. He said that all his other shirts are getting dried and that shirt was washed with mine. I got mad really mad and slapped him (he Fell HAHA) and i said "BAD freddie!" and left. That was for braking into my locker! He got mad but he didn't chase me. In Ms. Briggs class i shot a spitball at Freddie and he yelled "OW!" i gave the straw to another kid and blamed it on him. Then i started falling asleep in her class so Freddie flicked me. (He sits in front of me!) I woke up then i pushed him out of his chair. Luckily Ms. Briggs was writing on the board. Then i yelled out "Freddie fell out of his chair!" everyone including Ms. Briggs laughed. When i got out of the class room he asked me why am i more vicious than ever. And i said "BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT FIGHTING BACK!" it was the truth. I was tired of him not fighting back. It was boring. He took my lunch today too! So we were looking for questions from the fans for the segment ask iCarly. Well i told him he owes me a pack of ham. He gave it back to me there and said "that's what you get." Carly: Asked him "what's wrong with you Freddie?" Freddie said "Nothing!" so the first question.

To Freddie,

Why did you and Carly break up?

From, Mandyxoxo#1icarly fan

Carly said "looks like Mandy isn't busy!"

Freddie said "uh next question."

To Sam

I love you are sooo funny. You and Freddie are soo cute together! You two should go out!

Love, Rachim

Freddie than quickly retorted with a laugh and said "IS SHE INSANE!"

I said "whoa dude let's just read the next question."

Dear Sam and Freddie

WILL YOU GUYS EVER GET TOGETHER? YOU GUYS ARE MEANT FOR EACH OTHER!

Sincerely, Daniela Rodriguez

Of course Freddie said "WHAT ARE ALL THESE PEOPLE INSANE!" he sort of slapped the laptop shut. I said "Dude what's with the anger issues!" Then he yelled at me "I CAN'T DO THIS!" and he stormed back to his apartment. Carly told me to get him back since it was my fault! I did nothing! Still i kind of felt bad for the way i have been treating him. So i went to his apartment picked the lock and asked Ms. Benson where he was. She said "On the fire escape. And he won't let me go out" Soooo i said "Well maybe he will let me go out like last time." Ms. Benson then said "Sam maybe your right. You know i always liked you even if Ur a delinquent" Ms. BENSON gave me a compliment. She never gave anyone a compliment! I said "Uh thanks" kind of weirder out at the same time. I went to the fire escape window and banged on it. Freddie was sitting in that chair again! He waved me to come in like last time. I said "Carly sent me to get you back!" Then he got up and said "I don't want to" then i said "Your mom gave me a compliment just now" Freddie sat down in the same sport where he sat where we kissed i was in the same spot to. Freddie said "What did you do?" i said "nothing! She told me that she liked me even though i am a delinquent." Freddie was still in shock "woooah she never gives compliments." i said then "I never thought a Benson would like Me." he laughed then frowned and got all depressed! So then i asked "what's wrong?" and i got a little closer to him. I didn't know what i was doing. I was in the moment. He said "I'm still trying to get over Carly. it's been hard because everyone wants me and her to get back together and then some of the iCarly friends think you and i would be a perfect match." i laughed and said "Those people are dumb" he nodded in agree. Then it was just silent for a few secs. For some reason i started to lean in. I was going to kiss him! I know crazy right. I was thinking maybe this would cheer him up. Then he got and said "I'm sorry we just can't this is insane!" then i said "Why not?" Freddie didn't have an answer he just said "go!" then i said "Hey at least come inside your mothers worrying and i want her to think i got you inside." He went inside after i left i heard. Then Ms. Benson called me an angel then Freddie said "She's not an angel mom she's a vicious monster" Then she said "Don't say that to the only person who can protect you! Now go put on a CLEAN pair of antibacterial underwire!" then i laughed. Then he said "Mom i don't wear those anymore!" Ms. Benson then said "But that fire escape has many germs you might get sick." then i laughed and said "Listen to your momma Benson!" then i left and went to the iCarly studio. Carly said "what happened?" i then had to think of something "well ummm freddie just still is trying to get over you and he's tired of people thinking we like each other. And he came out of the fire escape." Carly smiled and said "see i knew you could do it!" then i left. I stole some bacon too. I'm gonna eat that now ttyl!

Love, Puckett! (Jk lol)

p.s. wow that was long!

Entry 6(Thursday)

Sooo no dear whatever today. Today was the most awkward day ever! So today i asked Freddie at his locker why he made me leave. He didn't respond. I even called him a new name Freddie the Flatfaceapus. He just walked away. He smiled and laughed in one class though when i made a joke that Ms. Briggs new hair style looked like she bought it off a clowns head. She gave me detention for that. After school i had to wash all the lockers. By myself. That's what i get for saying a good joke. I told the janitor that Ms. Briggs said i only had to wash them for 10 mins then he had to do the rest. (I wasn't gonna wash all of them! you know me) the janitor has memory loss anyway. So he will forget that i left. And that i left. He remembers to do all his jobs surprisingly. That afternoon while rehearsing for iCarly he talked to Carly. I told Carly he's been acting strange to me all day and ignoring me Carly said "freddie talk to Sam!" Freddie said "I don't wanna" Carly then said "well you better not act like this tomorrow! We're gonna have our biggest audience ever!" I was shocked and said "WHOAH how many" Carly looked at Freddie with a death stare. Freddie then said "Prediction says that we will have over a million viewers watching." OVER A MILLION CAN YOU BELIEVE IT! I was soo happy i hugged Carly and was screaming then i went to hug Freddie but didn't because he might get cranky. Well I'm gonna get cranky writing this at 12:00 am momma needs some beauty rest.

Night,

Sammy

p.s. now it's 12:01 am


	4. Sam's Journal Entry 7 and 8

Sam's Journal

Entry 7(Friday)

OMG! Today was so AMAZING! But Kind of odd. Everyone was talking about the 1 million viewers expected for iCarly. Even Ms. Briggs congratulated us! I didn't thank her i made Carly say it. Today Freddie said "Hey Puckett." to me after i said "Hey Flatfaceapus!" i think he even smiled. Well that after noon Carly Gibby Freddie and i were practicing what were gonna do tonight. Today i told Gibby to dress up as a banana and he did. This was our schedule

1. Start off with a Gibby banana split!

2. Q&A segment

3. who's that weirdo in our neighborhood segment

4. End with the new jitters we have been practicing for.

Then once it was time Freddie did his little count down a little differently he said "In 5...4...3...2...1 " me and Carly were a little thrown off Carly said "hello!" Sam" Hole! Sorry freddie threw us off with his wacked up countdown!" Freddie said "I wanted to try something..." I cut him off by rotating the camera to me saying "Nobody cares!" We did the Gibby split sketch the Q&A and the whose that weirdo in our neighborhood. Now it was time for me and Freddie's sketch. Carly manned the camera.

We are all jittering. Also there are shelves with grocery items in them as the set.

Sam as Judy. We are in the grocery store. "Lettttt mmmmeeee drrrriiivvveeee theee cart!" she yanks the cart from Freddie and keeps banging into stuff.

Jessica jitter (Gibby): Cannnn i riiidddeeee innn the carrtt mommy (sneaking up on us)

Joe, Joe jr. and Judy: "AHHH!"

Joe Jr. (spencer) "hey mommy can we have some cerealllllll" as he says that he spills the cereal while saying that. "Uh... Never Minnnnddd!

Joe: I toooollld you to watch where you step Joe jr. (then Freddie bangs into a shelf knocking everything over including himself)

Judy: (picks up him) oh deeary are you okayyyyyy!

Joe: I'm finneeee...! Jessica?

Joe Jr. ohhh noo wherreees wherees jjjjj jessssica.

Jessica: (comes out with paper bag over her head) Mommmmyyyyy?

Judy, Joe, Joe Jr.: AHH! (Then run around in circles while Jessica is chasing them knocking the shelves over.) Then we stop then Freddie comes out of nowhere and does this! (Not this is not part of the script.

Joe:" If we don't get out alive i want to tell you i love you." he stopped jittering grabbed me dipped me down and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck in the heat of the moment that way it looks like it was part of the sketch. Then Carly came from the back of the camera and said "Well that's it for i Carly bye!" Once the camera shut off i pulled away and slapped him "what was that for!" Carly slapped him and seemed to be jealous and said "Yeah what was that for!" Freddie said "I wanted to add something to the sketch!" then i said to Carly "I need to talk to Freddie alone...!" Carly said "ugh fine!" her Gibby and spencer left.

I then slapped him again "What was that for?" Freddie said "i told you i wanted to add something to the sketch." then i looked into his eyes "Carly's gone. You can tell me the REAL REASON!" Freddie then said to me "Meet me in the fire escape as soon as i leave..." i nodded i wasn't sure of what he was going to do. I walked downstairs and waited a few mins. In those mins. Carly asked "sooo how was it...!" i replied with a snarl "what?" Carly said "YOU know! The kiss...!" i was in shocked "Um... Well it was just acting... for the sketch." Carly said "That wasn't acting! That was a real kiss! It seemed like you enjoyed it" I then charged at her with a fork "DONT EVER SAY THAT! It was just for the sketch. I hate him and he still hates me" (in my head at the time i said after that [I think he still hates me]. I stormed out and then i overheard spencer say "what's her problem?" and then Carly slapped him. I knocked on his door and then i realized he left it unlocked for me. His mom wasn't home. I went to the fire escape and saw him sitting there.

I Said "Yo Freder" and i walked over and sat on that same ledge.

Freddie smiled at me and then took my hand then i slapped his hand. And i said "What was that for" Freddie looked at me for a sec then said "Sam... It's been a tough week i know... but i think our viewers are right. "I was confused i didn't know what he meant. "About what?" Freddie stood up and leaned on the edge and looked over "about us..." i walked over "what do you mean us. There is no US! There is Sam and there is Freddie there is no SAM and Freddie!" Then he stared into my eyes with those deep brown eyes and said "well there could be" he pulled me toward him and leaned into kiss me. I then pushed him down and told him "We can't do this! I hate you and u hates me. That's that!"(Atlases i thought i hated him and i thought he hated me) then i left. But you know what. I think I've always liked Freddie... and i think i do l...iiiiii... kkkkkkkee him. UGH PUCKETT WHAT R YOU SAYING YOU DONT LIKE HIM! GET IT OUT OF UR HEAD! You don't like him. I don't like Freddie! I don't like Freddie! I don't like Freddie! I don't like Freddie! I don't like Freddie! I don't like Freddie! I don't like Freddie!

I'm sleepy!

Love ya Sammmmmmmyyyyyyyyy

Entry 8 (Monday)

Dear Monday,

TODAY MY LIFE SUCKS! Well today in school Freddie and i were alone in the hallway we had a talk. I told him I don't like you. He said "I hate you too!" I said "Can't we go back to hating each other its soo much easier." Freddie said "Yah i know." So i said "How about i go back to torturing you and you fight back and we argue until one of feels something for the other." Freddie smirks "i Doubt that will happen Puckett! I HATE you." i gave him a quick kiss one last time and said "Suuuuurrrrrreeee!" then left. I do like him but it's easier being enemies. AND IT'S FUN! The teasing is like a bonus. It also means i can make up a list of more nick names

Freddiona  
Freddope  
Fredgoober  
Fredweirdo  
Pointdexter Freddie  
Fredswotter  
Blockhead Freddie  
Dunderhead  
nitwit  
numskull

Luckily i have a thesaurus in my room. It looks like i haven't opened it in years. Ohhh wait I HAVEN'T!

I started torturing first by pulling a classic prank. I unscrewed his chair that way when he sits in it he falls down and hurts his butt. He did then i said to him "what's up butt face?" then he responded like usual "NOT FUNNY PUCKETT!" i retorted "ya it was funny but how'd you know it was me" Freddie gave me the be serious look again and said "C'mon you're the only one who would do this!" then i smiled "Yeah i know brilliance!" Freddie frowned "Ha-ha veryy funneh Sam!" that took only 5 mins of one class. At lunch i took his lunch and ate. He said "what was that for!" i said "There was ham in that." Freddie looked shocked "How did you...Ohhh!" Carly then says "Wait how she did" Freddie looks at me and said "Mama knows her meat." Carly "Ohhh...!" i smiled i can't believe he knew what i was gonna. Just like old times. "Yup. And by the way. Ur face looks like it got a wackjob when you smile." Freddie winked at me "You were staring at my smile?" i got nervous then i said "No ur head was just in the way of the sandwich i was gonna steal from Gibby." Freddie then said "Oohh sure!... "Then i dumped the rest of the salad Carly didn't eat on Freddie. Then he yelled "Sam!" then i said "Now i see why you're Italian!" Carly smiles "I'm glad you guys settled Ur problems and now fighting like old times!" Sam smirks "Me toooo...!" Freddie shakes off the salad and ughs.

Well that's all. Later on i went to Carly's and we studied. Yes SAM PUCKETT STUDIED! I need a C average in order to become a junior. Right now i have all c's and one F in Ms. Briggs class. I told Ms. Brigs if she gives me an A she can play her bagpipe on iCarly again! This time nooo special effects that she will see... I'm still waiting for a response on that offer.

L8r,

Sam

P.S. I like Fried Chicken


	5. Sam's Journal Entry 9 and 10

**DISCLAIMER. I dont own iCarly. Also sorry for the typos. I wrote this in wordpad before I got Microsoft word a few days ago. Thank you M U L T I E S E D D I E ! For pointing it out.**

Sam's Journal

Entry 9(Tuesday)

Dear Journal or whatever I called it,

Today was normal! Just the way it should be. And everything was right. No tenseness with Freddie. Carly told me that we were going to California for our spring break! Someone is paying for the flight and the FABULOUS HOTEL. We think Nevel did this because we helped him! Omg i checked it up on nerd bombs laptop after school in the iCarly studio. It has like 10 pools 5 slides. And like 20 hot tubs. ALSO THERE IS a 24 hour buffet for all guests. And it's included in the room! AND you can get 24 hour room service. Also they have like waiters at the pool who get you food! And i heard they have fat cakes and shakes. IDK how I'm gonna write in my journal. I guess I'm gonna have to really hide it. Maybe under my I Heat Las Vegas underwear. No one would go near those. Unless that dweeb does again. I'll have to write faster. I'll sneak to the bathroom when I'm on the plane. Also when I'm at the hotel room well i have to get packing. I'm packing some hot clothes too hopefully to meet some hot California Guys. We are leaving on the plane this Friday. But i heard there's gonna be huge storm Friday. Oh well.

TY,

Sammmmmmm!

Entry 10(Wednesday)

Yo Peeps,

I'm all packed. Even today Carly and I went bikini shopping. I picked out like 10 since they were on sale. 10 for $100 at the cheap bikini store that was closing down. I got like 5 blue ones. 3 of them had sparkles. One of them had a flower. I got 2 purple one of them was sparkly then3 red. 2 of the red had sparkles. Since all my other bikinis were Melanie's. Mom was cheap. Well i have to pack for the plane ride. We have no i Carly this week. We are coming back Saturday late... oh well i guess i can sleep all day Sunday! I'm gonna pack a whoopee cushion and my pear phone. My mom's ex bf worked at Pear Industries and bought me a phone. Then she dumped him. I kept the phone. She surprisingly pays for the phone bill. Idk how... Well CYA tomorrow. I CAN'T BELIEVE WERE GOING AWAY TO CALIFORNIA IN TWO DAYS! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppppppppp!

Amazingly yours,

Samantha (i thought i would something different and call myself by my birth name even though i prefer Sam. BYE!)


	6. Sam's Journal Entry 11 and 12

Sams Journal

Entry 11 (Thursday)

Dear Journal,

I have to be quick. I was told to stay at the Shays that way someone would wake me up and that way we won't miss our flight. It says theres gonna be a huge rain storm tomorow. Our flights at 4:00 pm. Spencer told u we had to get there early or were never gonna be able to get on the plan cause spencer hates driving in floods! Well i'm sleeping on the couch tonight. and im hiding in the bathroom. Lucky this pen has ink. Well i have to go. Sneak this back then cover it with my underware. Hopefully nerd bomb doesn't steal this and read it.

Nighty Nighty,

Sammmmyyyy!

**Hey people its rachim here . instead of sam writing this tonight im gonna write this like my other fan fics sooo no entry for friday cause i have some things planned.**

**Also if i don't get some reviews i won't do the mini series and stop right now! **


	7. Sam's Journal Mini Series Part 1

Mini series for sams journal

I do not own these chars i only own what i wrote a friend on here gave me this idea. NO i did not copy her My version is different than hers. Thank you gigglebg123. Also check our her fanfic: iBeach

iGo to California

Carly: (pushes sam really hard) SAM WAKE UP!

Sam: (sleep talking) No! GIMME MY FAT CAKE CARLY! GIVE IT!

Freddie: I got this. (he bends down) He sam i got bacon...!

Sam: (right as he said that sam whipped up and knocked freddie down) WHERES THE BACON! GIVE ME BACON!

Freddie: Ow! (gets up)

Sam: (Knocks him down again) WHERES THE BACON!

Carly: There is no bacon.

Sam: What! (gets angry)

Freddie: Will you stop knocking me down sam!

Sam: Only if i get some bacon!

Carly: We have no bacon!

Sam: but. But But... I need bacon.

Spencer: Cmon all the bags are packed we have to go!

Sam: Why its only like 11:00.

Spencer: Its gonna start raining soon!

Sam: it looks fine outside

Spencer: for NOW!

[They all leave for the airport]

[Car ride up]

Sam: Why do i have to sit next to THAT! (points at benson)

Carly: Cause i get sick if i ride in the back remember.!

Sam: Don't remind me...

Freddie: What happened?

Carly: Well sams mom had a mini van. but the middle seats were so trashed i sat in the back with sam as i got a ride home in 5th grade. The Smell was so horrible i thew up in a plastic bag that was laying in their car. and the Bumps made me sick more. Ever since i have been afraid of sitting of the back and everytime i do i get sick.

Sam: So you can throw up on freddie he won't mind.

Freddie: SAM!

Carly: Can't you guys get along for one trip?

Freddie and Sam: NO!

Spencer: No yelling! I can't drive with all the voices!

Carly: I don't think they will ever shut up.

Freddie: It's sams fault!

Sam: (pinches freddies shoulder)

Freddie: SAM!

Sam: (laughs)

Carly: (laughs)

Sam: C'mon that was funny.

Freddie: NO!

Spencer: Were here.

ALL of them: YAY!

[On the plane in 1st class]

Note each row has 2 seats.

Sam: (sits by the window)

Carly: (sits next to spencer)

Freddie: I AM NOT SITTING WITH THAT AGAIN!(points to sam)

Carly: Spencer is afraid of flying in airplanes.

Freddie: Why is that?

Carly: When he was little he was in a plane. It was very stormy and they had to land in the middle of no where. And it took 7 days to find the plane. He was always scared he might get lost and not found again.

Sam: Just sit down fredwad!

Freddie: (sits down next to sam) Ugh!

Carly: Now you two better be nice!

Sam: Maybe.

Freddie: Whats that supposed to mean!

Sam: Oh nothing... (looks out the window) Oh My Gosh!

Freddie: What?

Sam: Carly! Spencer! look out the window.

Spencer: OH MY GOSH ITS Raining heavy. See i new it would rain.

Sam: (Looks in her plane bag. Thinking: Rats i left my journal in my suitcase. oh well)

Carly: (sees the flight atendant) Were not gonna be stuck here are we? (she says to the lady)

Lady flight attendant: Its gonna be a small delay but we will leave as soon as the storm ends.

Carly: What if it doesn't end! I'm very claustrophobic. Someone get me a glass of water!

Spencer: You might wanna get her a glass of water.

Flight attendant: (hands her water)

Sam: Hey can i have a sandwhich?

Freddie: Why do u want a sandwhich.

Sam: Momma's gonna get hungry. Hey also get me some chocolate covered nuts.

Freddie: I don't know how you don't get fat eating all of that food.

Sam: Ever heard of exercizing. Mamma needs to stay strong and skinny some how. You should try it some time.

Freddie: What's that suppose to mean? That i'm fat and weak!

Sam: No just weak!

Carly: Hey guys stop fighting! or else they are gonna kick us off.

Spencer: I rather get off this plane. It's raining heavy and there might be thhhhunnder and lllighhhtning! And there gonna fly us out and then were gonna ger lost.!

Sam: That was years ago.

Spencer: Sooo! it gives me nightmares!

Carly: SAM! Don't remind him!

Sam: Ughs. (puts in her pear head phones and puts on the song running away by am. Sam thinks: i don't know why i have that song still. I like the band. It was the song playing when me and benson kissed too. Ugh brings back BAD memories. But great band!) (she hums it)

Freddie: Hey i know that song.

Sam: Of course you do. It's like the only song we have in common.

Freddie: I keep running away. even from the good things. i keep running away even from the good things. (he sings a part)

Sam: Wow benson you don't actually suck!

Freddie: Wow Samantha Puckett gave me a complient thats a first.

Sam: 1. never say my full name in public again or ur gonna be face flat on the ground! 2. its the only one you will ever get so enjoy it while it lasts!.

Freddie: I will!

Sam: (pinches freddie)

Freddie: OW! what was that for!

Sam: For being a NUB!

Freddie: I am so not nubish. Remember when u wanted to be Mrs. Nub.

Sam: Oh well then your not a nub. YOUR A BIG NUB!

Freddie: SAM!

Carly: BOTH OF YOU STOP FIGHTING! Hey attendant can you get sam another sandwhich please before she kills freddie.

Flight attendant: (gives sam a sandwhich)

Sam: (eats it) thanks carly.

Freddie: How can you be hungry!

Sam: Mamma needs her food.

Carly: Cmon guys its late and some of us are trying to sleep. (looks over at spencer who is already asleep and snoring)

(5 mins later)

Carly: (fast asleep on spencers shoulder)

Sam: (finishes her sandwhich and rests her head back) I'm tired! (takes out pear headphones and drifts asleep)

Freddie: Go to sleep then. (he didn't realize they were the only ones awake)

Sam: Don't tell me what to doo... Benson... (her head falls on freddies lap with her face facing ceiling)

Freddie: Night Princess Puckett. (he looked around then gave her a quick kiss on the forhead)

Sam: (was still half asleep smile Sam thinks: Was that freddie? OMG freddie kissed me on the forehead...I am gonna...Kill... him... when... i... wakkkeeee... up) (she falls in a deep sleep)

3:AM: (The plane starts leaving)

Freddie: (hears it and wakes up he also hears sam sleep talking)

Sam: (sleep talking) Wait... Benson! Ur a nub! (slaps the real freddie in the face)

Freddie: Even when shes asleep she can still be a pain. (he runs her fingers through her hair and sighs.) (falls asleep)

Everyone wakes up and they are arriving.

Flight attendant: We will be landing shortly. and It looks like a gorgeous day!

Sam: (wakes up) Why am i on This! And why is his arm on me! (Throws it off getting up and waking up freddie)

Freddie: HEY!

Sam: Why was i on you!

Freddie: You fell asleep on me!

Sam: Why was your arm on me!

Freddie: IDK!

Carly: SAM! you woke me up!

Spencer: are we there yet!

Sam: Yeah.


	8. Sam's Journal Mini Series Part 2

Sams Journal Mini series iGo to California part 2

[They arrive at the hotel]

Carly: (walks into the room) WHOA!

Spencer: OH MY GOSH! (drops his bags in shock)

Sam and Freddie: (fighting to get in the room)

Sam: (goes through making freddie fall with all his bags) WHOOPS!

Freddie: SAM!

Carly: Two minutes here and your already fighting that must be a record.

Sam: So Where am i sleeping!

Carly: You and freddie wil be sharing that room behind that door (points)

Freddie and Sam: (at same time)What! No way! NEVER GONNA HAPPEN!

Carly: Spencer doesn't like sleeping with boys. it gives him the creeps.

Sam: but but but... Cant he just sleep on the couch.

Carly: Just stick a pillow bettween you guys and make a wall.

Sam and Freddie: Fine.

Sam: But I get the right side! thats where i sleep.

(they walk in)

Freddie: Wow a balcony! a closet! and a bathroom.!

Sam: MINE! (throws her stuff in the closet)

Freddie: Sam we have to share.

Sam: Nah. Hey carls wanna hit the water park right outside our room now.

Carly: Sure me and spence will get ready.

Sam: (grabs her red bikini and goes into the bathroom and changes into it and walks out)

Freddie: (sees her mouth drops) Whoa! Whose that hottie in the red bikini?

Sam: Say that again and ur heads gonna be on backwords! (she hold a fist up to his face puts on her black flip flops and grabs her white towel and walks out of the bedroom)

Carly: (in a tiny pink bikini) WoAH sam. Never seen you in a bikini!

Sam: Well i'm hoping to meet some Hot tan MUSCULER cali guys.

Carly: Me too! You guys ready! we wanna meet some cute life-guards.

Freddie and spencer come out.

Spencer is wearing black swim trunks. And freddies wearing blue swimtrunks from Billabong.

[At the water park at the hotel]

Carly: (sees a hot lifeguard) DiBS! (runs over to him) Hey!

Lifeguard: Hey hottie.

Carly: giggles

Spencer: I'm gonna go play in the kidde pool.

Sam: I'm gonna go be lazy. Cya dweeb.

Freddie: (thinks: either go torture sam or follow spencer into the kiddle pool. TORTURE SAM!)

Freddie: (thinks: Sam = lazy = lazy river) (grabs a tube and hides in it while swiming toward sam) (then he saw her and swam faster) (thinks: I guess all those sychronized swimming courses payed off)(he goes up to her then swims under her and tips her over)

Sam: HEY who did that!

Freddie: (hides under water)

Sam: BENSON! DON't THINK I DONT SEE YOU! I DO!

Freddie: (grabs his tube and swims away) Catch me if you can Puckett!

Sam: FREDLUMP! (swims up to him and tails on the end of his tube) Hey Fredlump!

Freddie: Ahhh! Puckett!

Sam: (gets out and laughs and walks over to the big pool and sticks her feet in)

Freddie: (gets out too and pushes her into the water)

Hot Life-guard Brad: Woah pretty lady overboard!(jumps in and gets in)

Freddie: SAM! (he yells)

Sam: (starts to cough up water and then sees the hot lifeguard place her on the ground) Uh hi..(blushes)

Brad: The names Brad.

Freddie: Sam! (runs over) Are you okay?

Sam: Shut up dipthong. The names Sam. That dude pushed me in.

Brad: Dude not cool man.

Freddie: She was chasing me!

Carly: (runs over) I saw Sam get pushed over. Is she okay?

Brad: Yeah. shes fine. All thanks to me not him. (points at freddie and laughs)

Sam: (laughs)

Freddie: (ughs)

Brad: Hey i get off my shift soon for lunch break if you wanna go get a snack or something. Dude needs to eat.

Sam: Sure. (blushes) Cya in like 15 mins.

Freddie: (imitates brad badly making fun of him) Dude you wanna go get lunch dude cause i need to eat lunch dude. DUDE!

Carly: Someones seems a little.. Jeal

Freddie: I'm not jealous! He just doesn't seem like he's Sam's type.

Carly: And what is sams type. The nerdy boy who was obbssessed with me for like 2 years whose weak and supposbly "HATES" sam!

Freddie: I don't like Sam! I'm just woried about her.

Carly: Awww. You care about Sam.

Freddie: Ugh don't make me say it again. I still hate her!

Carly: I know. Ohhh time for my lunch date cya! (walks off with the hot lifeguard she met earlier)

Freddie: (Thinks: time for sabatoge date!)(sneaks up and hides behind a shack)

Brad: So hottie you got a bf back from umm where it is you are from again?

Sam: Seattle...

Brad: The city that never sleeps right.

Sam: No thats New York.

Brad: Whatever dude. Wheres my chicken!

Sam: Calm down! its coming. Gosh your worse than my mother.

Brad: What was that?

Sam: Oh nothing...

Brad: (Gets his chicken sandwhich and eats it in one bite) Dude can i have you sandwhich!

Sam: NO! Momma needs her meat.

Brad: (takes sams sandwhich and eats it in one bite)

Sam: What was that for?

Brad: Your coming with me! (grabs sam by the hand)

Sam: (lets go) NO!

Brad: (grabs it tighter) You are comine with me!

Freddie: LET GO OF HER! (jumps out and stands infront of sam)

Sam: Freddie what are you ...?

Freddie: (whispers to sam) Saving you.

Brad: Oh this little puny man is gonnna be your hero.

Freddie: (punches him in the eye givining him a black eye)

Sam: Who nice punch freddio.

Brad: (pushes freddie down)

Sam: Leave him alone! (tackles the lifeguard and ties him up) Cops!

Cops: Yes Mam.

Sam: That life-guard beat up that dude on the ground. and tried to kidnap me!

Cops: Is this true?

Brad: Whatever. I do what i want when i want. If that means kidnapping someone then yeah i will.

Cops: Okay sir you are going with me!

Brad: (hufs and gets pulled away.)

Carly: (runs over) What happened?

Sam: That guy that i thought liked me was gonna kidnap me. Luckly Fredloser over there gave him a black eye. and then i tied up the lifeguard.

Carly: Wow you gave him a black eye!

Freddie: It was nothing. He pushed me down. Besides i knew something was wrong with him.

Carly: Sam you got something to say to freddie!

Sam: Yeah! Your an idiot!

Carly: SAM!

Sam: Fine. thhhh thhhh thhhaann... kkkk y...ooooooo... y...oooouuuuuu benson!

Freddie: Omg Samantha said thank you.

Sam: Don't push my buttons freddie i still hate you!(dumps fries on his head)

Freddie: Hate you two! See why i hate her.

Carly: Yeah whatever.

[Back at the hotel]

Sam: Can we go eat!

Carly: I'm not readdy!

Sam: I wanna go to the buffet!

Carly: FREDDIE TAKE SAM TO THE BUFFET!

Freddie: Why me.

Carly: Spencer got sick from the kiddy pool. And i'm still trying to look nice for my date this evening with that hot life guard.

Freddie: UGH! Cmon puckett!

Sam: Finally!

[At the buffet]

Freddie: (gets some fried chicken and mac and cheese and sits down in a booth. then he sees sam with a giant plate of meat.) OMG ARE YOU SERIOUSLY GONNA EAT ALL OF THAT MEAT!

Sam: What! Its complimentary and I never had the chance to eat lunch. Ohh fried chicken (steals freddies fried chicken) Mama loves her chicken fried.

Freddie: Sam! I was gonna eat that... Oh never mind.

Sam: Hey freddie. Thanks for saving me... I know you just did it because you know. your my frr... frriiee... friend(she says that one quick)

Freddie: Look i'm sorry i pushed in the water.

Sam: I'm not appologizing.

Freddie: i know. It's just maybe i was a little jealous of ...Brad.

Sam: Psht. Your not jealous. I hate you! And You hate me.

Freddie: Yeah...

Sam: (pushes freddies mac n cheese into his face) How bout now freak?

Freddie: SAM!

Sam: Hey you got mac and cheese on your face.

Freddie: Oh well I DIDN'T NOTICE!

Sam: Want me to clean that off for you baby boy?(talking like a baby)

Freddie: No thanks (wipes it off)

Sam: What time is it?

Freddie: About 9:00 Pm why?

Sam: I'm a little tired. Busy day. to busy beating you up.

Freddie: Okay we will go back!

[Back at the room]

Sam: (grabs journal and sneaks into the bathroom and locks it)

Entry 12(saturday)

Dear diaryyyyyyyyyyy,

Yesterday and today were soooooooooo amazing! and i loved it. well some parts. Well i got promissed bacon yesterday! still waiting on that. Then they made me sit next to freddie in the car and on the plane. I was able to torture him though. Then he asked me "How do i eat so much and not get fat?" i kinda took offence on that. Just cause i love food doesn't mean i'm fat. Thats why i eat vegetables and i exercize and work out. Thats how i get strong and fit. Then i fell asleep. and when i was asleep (well half asleep) FREDNUB kissed me on the forehead and said goodnight princess puckett. But APARENTLY i fell asleep that night on freddies lap because when i woke up i was on his lap. AMAZING how i ended up on his lap. Also his arm was on me. EWWWW!

Once we got to this AMAZING HOTEL. And i do mean amazing. I told you earlier IT HAS A WATER PARK AND A BUFFET! They made me sleep with freddie because spencer can't sleep with guys. So that day we went to the waterpark. Carly found this cute life guard and right away called dibs and started flirting. Spencer was being spencer and went into the kiddie pool. I hope he realizes all the kids in that pool pee. I guess thats why he got sick tonight. Well i was being typical LAZY SAM! and i went to the lazy river. Surprizingly nerdbomb followed and swam up to me and FLIPPED ME OVER! (Wow those synchronized swimming lessons really payed off) So then i chased him. Then he chased me. Then i got tired of running and stuck my feet into the big pool And what did you know LOSER comes up from right behind me and pushes me in unexpectically. Then this HOT lifeguard saved me. Not fredpoop. well It Seemed that fredpoop cared about me because he was there right by side when i was out of the water. I guess he felt bad. Then Carly came over and was asking if i was okay too. Then i started talking to the lifeguard and asked me out on a late lunch date. I heard freddie in the background mimiking him. he was soooo jealous. To bad i hate his guts. Then he took me to the lunch area. He was soo rude and dumb. He was trying to kidnap me then . .

THEN... Freddweeb came out of know where and said "LEAVE HER ALONE!" He was actually saving me for the first time. Then out of know where he punched him in the eye. Wow who knew fredknob could punch that hard. then he got pushed down. Then the miraculus SAM! (thats me) Tackled the life guard and got him to admit hewas trying to kidnap me. Freddiona then said that he "Didn't" like the guy from the start. He was suspicious of him. he was probably thinking he wasn't my type and that i desver better. That was very heroic of him. Carly made me say thank you. It took foreve. then i dumped fries on him and he got mad. Then it was late. Carly had a date. Spencer was sick. So fredGoob had to take me to the buffet. I had a huge plate of meat while he had fried chicken and mac n cheese. I took his fried chicken and ate it. Then i thanked him again. That part was hard. But the dude saved my life almost! He said "anything to help out a friend" Then he admited he was alittle jealous. then i dumped mac and cheese on him and he told me he hates me. well i have to go i am very tired. I don't wanna sleep with the newb tonight but i'm gonna put up a pillow wall that way he don't touch me.

Sincerely yours,

Sam

[Sam sneaks out of the bathroom and hides her journal under her underware ]

(sam starts building a pillow wall)

(freddie walks in)

Freddie: Pillow wall seriously.

Sam: what i might get Loser cooties.

Freddie: That didn't stop ur head from being on my lap this morning.

Sam: And you didn't have kiss me on the forehead. YEah i was half-awake when you did that.

Freddie: Ugh i hate you!

Sam: hate you too.

Freddie: Just a warning i don't wear my shirt in bed.

Sam: EWWW!

Freddie: You saw me without a shirt today.

Sam: But ... GROSS!

Freddie: Deal with it puckett!

Sam: Fine BENSON!

(sam gets on the right side of the bed and turns off the lights and starts to fall asleep faces toward the wall)

Freddie: (gets on the left side and faces the window and tries to sleep) (he turns the other way torwards sam and knocks the pillows over)

Sam: (half-asleep) Benson!

Freddie: (mumbling) deal with it. (puts his right arm sam and pulls her close like a stuffed animal)

Sam: (sort of smiles and then falls asleep)


	9. Sam's Journal Mini Series Part 3

Sam's miniseries iGo to California part 3

Sam: (wakes up)

Freddie: Hey gorgeous (he winks)

Sam: (pushes Freddie off the bed) Morning dork.

Freddie: Oww!

Sam: Haha.

Carly: You guys wanna go to the beach today?

Sam: Sure I'm there.

Freddie: Me too

Sam: Oh why do you have to come! (I pout)

Freddie: Because I want to and besides Carly's going to look great in a bikini.

Sam: You know I'm going to be in a bikini too.

Freddie: Crap. I forgot you were going!

Sam: Shut it fredloser! I'm already mad that you have to join us. Just don't get all jealous again like last time and punch a dude.

Freddie: I was not jealous!

Sam: Whatever DORK! (goes into bathroom and changes into a blue bikini)

Freddie: (changes into red swin trunks)

Sam: (walks out looking golden)

Freddie: Woah sam! When do you become a girl.

Sam: I was always a girl like you!

Freddie: Am not a girl!

Sam: Says the guy who still wears cloud block.

Freddie: I might get a cloud burn. (grabs the cloud block out)

Sam: (throws the cloud block outside) THERES NO SUCH THING AS CLOUD BURN! (slaps him and grabs her towel and flip flops) Yo Carls. I'm ready!

Carly: Me to!

Spencer: (wearing a yellow duckie floatie) ME READY!

Carly: I'm not gonna even ask!

[They leave for the beach. At the beach]

Sam: Ahh the beach! Cute boys! Water! And a chance to kick people in the face with sand!

Carly: Sam do we wanna get kicked off the beach AGAIN!

Sam: No…..

Spencer: (sets up umbrella but gets stuck in it) I'm STUCK!

Sam: (pulls spencer out and sets up the umbrella) There!

Spencer: THANKS. (winks at a lady) You wanna take a walk with the ducky and me (squeazes the ducks head twice and it squeaks twice)

Lady: (laughs) Sure…(laughs more)

Spencer: All righty then!

Lady: Why don't you leave the ducky here.

Spencer: OH KAY! (places ducky floatie down) STAY!

Carly: it's not like it's gonna move anywhere!

Kevin: (the hot life guard from the waterpark that carly went on a date with)(Comes up behind carly and puts his hands infront of her eyes) Guess who?

Carly: KEVIN! (turns around and kisses him)

Sam: Bleh!

Carly: You remember sam and freddie!

Sam: (snarls)

Freddie: (ughs)

Kevin: I guess that's normal huh.

Carly: Yup.

Sam: Hey Kevin do you have any hot friends?

Freddie: (gives sam a be serious look)

Carly: SAM!

Sam: What?

Kevin: Sorry sam they are all at work. I took the day off to be with my baby! (he hold carly)

Carly: Aw… (kisses him)

Sam: FREDLOSER! I'm getting sun burn. (throws him a bottle of suntan lotion)

Freddie: And what do you want me to do with this!

Sam: RUB IT ON ME IDIOT!

Freddie: WHY ME!

Sam: Obviously I'm not gonna do it and carly and kevin are grossing me out.

Freddie: I'm not doing it!

Sam: DO you want your face buried in the sand along with your body! (she hold up her fist then lays down on a towel)

Freddie: Fine! (he rubs sun tan lotion on her back blushing)

Sam: (smiles a bit)

Freddie: (finishes but keeps his hands on her waist for some reason)

Sam: OKAY FREDLOSER TIMES UP! (turns around and bends his hand backwards and lets go)

Carly and Kevin: (sitting on a towel making out)

Sam: Wanna blow this make-out session lumps?

Freddie: I'm with you.

Sam: (Gets up and starts walking to the deserted part of the beach) So you comin or you gonna watch them make out?

Freddie: (gets up and runs to her) I'm here…. Soo where we going.

Sam: Don't know. Anywhere but there.

Freddie: Agreed.

Sam: (pushes freddie down into the water) Oops!

Freddie: HEY!

Sam: Here let me help you! (puts out her hand for him to grab)

Freddie: No let me help you (grabs her hand and pulls her down ontop of him)

Sam: (stares at him for a sec and gets off feddie) DUDE!

Freddie: What?

Sam: Not cool! (kicks water in his face)

Freddie: HEY! (splashes water in her face)

(they have a splashing fight for like 10 mins)

Sam: HAH! I win!

Freddie: Maybe I let you win.

Sam: (throws mud at his face and it hits the target) BULLZEYE!

Freddie: (thows mud at sam)

(they have a mud fight while laughing)

Freddie: (tackles sam while laughing)

Sam: (they lean in for a kiss) GET OFF ME NUB! (pushes him off and cleans herself off)

Freddie: (stares at her while she's washing the nub off then the sun shines on her and she sparkles in freddies eye) Woah!

Sam: What you looking at freak.

Freddie: (shakes his head) Uh… Nuthing.

Sam: Oh you were I'll figure it later… Right now Mamma wants some FOod! Yo fudgy wudgy man(that's what we call ice cream cart men in NJ)

Ice Cream man: Well hello hottie. What can I get for you miss? Hopefully me.

Freddie: (snarls)

Sam: two fudge pops One for me and one for that! (points to freddie)

Freddie: That has a name.

Sam: Nobdy cares.

Ice cream man: SO you two dating.

Freddie and Sam: (at same time) NO! NO WAY! EWWW GROSS!

Sam: I hate him.

Ice cream man: Well then heres my number ice creams on the house. Hope you call me later (winks)

Sam: Cya (when he leaves tosses his number into the water)

Freddie: Aren't you gonna call him later?

Sam: Nah. Hes a total nub if he's working as an ice cream man. (takes a huge bite out of her fudge pop)

Freddie: Even a bigger nub than me?(finishes his fudge pop)

Sam: Shut it fudge pop! (finishes her fudge pop but gets chocolate on her face)

Freddie: Here let me get that. (Takes his thumb and cleans it off her face)

Sam: (grabs his hand and bends it backwards) Watch it loser!

Freddie: SORRY! (puts his hands up)

Sam: Good boy (punches him in the stomach)

Freddie: Ugh Sam! (he chases her down the beach)

Sam: Can't catch puckett!

Freddie: I'm gonna get you Samantha!

Sam: (runs up to his face) don't ever call me Samantha dweeb!

Freddie: SAMANTHA!

Sam: (Pushes freddie down) too easy…(smirks)

Freddie: Ugh. I hate you.

Sam: hate you two. (sees a crab and puts it on freddies head)

Freddie: AHH! (brushes his head) GET IT OFF! GET IF OFF! Is it off?

Sam: Nope (laughs)

Freddie: AHHH! Wait! (sees crab on ground) SAM!

Sam: What that was true chiz! (picks up a conch shell)

Freddie: You're not gonna hit me with that are you? (covers his face)

Sam: Nope. I'm gonna bring this back for melanie. She likes those things.

Freddie: Wow that's thoughtful for Sam. (he smirks)

Sam: Yeah. Don't get used to it. (punches him and sits on a rock)

Freddie: (sits down next to sam as the sun sets) Sun's pretty isn't it.

Sam: Uh.. Yeah I guess for a ball of firey heat. (she stares at it)

Freddie: You're gonna get blind staring at the sun!

Sam: What's ur point?

Freddie: Uh Never mind. (looks at sam and reaches for her hand)

Sam: What are you doing! (grabs his hand)

Freddie: I was just… Never mind..

Sam: You've been acting strange all day. It's weird! You're weird.

Freddie: I've been just thinking.

Sam: Bout' what?

Freddie: Stuff.

Sam: What kinda stuff?

Freddie: Stuff!

Sam: I asked you. What stuff?

Freddie: Would you just stop! I'm not gonna tell me. Besides why do you care? (he stares at her)

Sam: WHAT? Me care? No. It's just you're not acting like a nerdy nub that I can beat up ..

Freddie: (cuts her off with a kiss)

Sam: (slaps him) What was that for?

Freddie: YOU know what! I'm done here! I'm tired of trying to get through to you but it's too late! I seriously now hate you! I thought I liked you but now I hate you AGAIN!

Sam: Wait! (chases after him)

Freddie: What!

Sam: This (kisses him for a few seconds)

Freddie: Wow!

Sam: Don't think you're getting another one!

Freddie: That's all I've been waiting for.. (he grabs hand and smiles)

Sam: (pushes him away) This doesn't mean were dating lumps. I still hate you.

Freddie: You didn't hate me when you kissed me!

Sam: You don't know that! Now let's get back Carly's probably looking for us and I need to make up an excuse why we were gone.

Freddie: Hold on (runs back to the rock and grabs the conch) You forgot this.

Sam: Behold the magic conch! (She fake pulls a fake string) (speaks with a guys voice) FREDLOSER'S A DOOFUS! FREDLOSER'S A DOOFUS!

Freddie: SAM! (he laughs)

Sam: (runs back to room with conch in hand)

[Back at the hotel room]

Carly: (sees sam run in) So where were you and freddie all day? (she smiled)

Sam: I ditched him at the beach and flirted with an ice cream man.

Carly: Seriously Sam!

Sam: Don't worry he was a total nub. How was your make out session with Adam.

Carly: We made out. Then we went to lunch. And we hung out at the pool. He's gonna take me to dinner tonight!

Sam: Cool. Hey I found this conch for melanie.

Carly: Omg IT'S THE MAGIC CONCH! ALL HAIL The MAGIC CONCH! (laughs) Keep it. I wanna use it for a sketch!

Sam: If you say so! (puts it in her suitcase)

Freddie: (comes in panting) Where's sam?

Carly: I heard she left you at the beach.

Freddie: She was beating me up on the beach.

Carly: So whose this ice crea… (kevin knocks on the door) KEVIN!(opens the door)

Kevin: CARLY! (he picks her up and kisses her) How's my baby?

Carly: Ready as ever! Cya freddie!

Freddie: That was weird.

Spencer: Hey freddie me and Sally(the girl he met at the beach) Are gonna go on a date I'll cya later.

Freddie: (Thinks: GREAT! Now I'm alone with that demon!)

Sam: Carly left already?

Freddie: Yup and spencer's on a date.

Sam: Soo…

Freddie: Wanna go eat. I bet Sam's hungry!

Sam: Yes! Mamma's hungry!

[they go down to the buffet]

Freddie: (gets a huge plate of fried chicken and rice)

Sam: (has a huge salad) Woah fredlumps that's a lot of meat!

Freddie: I know you're gonna take some!

Sam: Tonights my healthy night! But if you insist (takes half of freddies chicken and puts it on her salad) Chicken salad.

Freddie: Oh sam.. You never seize to amaze me!

Sam: (hits freddie in the head with a piece of chicken) Shut up lumps.

Freddie: Whatever floats ur boat Puckett.

Sam: (finishes her salad) Cmon lets dance!

Freddie: Okay?

Sam: (pulls freddie out of the booth and goes to the hotel club and opens the door and goes on the dance floor and dances) WOO!

Freddie: I think you had to much soda.

Sam: NO chiz lamo! Now dance with me. (she grabs freddies hands and they do the twist)

Freddie: (laughs and smiles at her and keeps dancing)

Sam: (pokes him a bunch) I call this one the poker! (pokes him a bunch while dancing)

Freddie: (keeps laughing hard) I'm gonna start LOLing if you don't stop! (grabs her hands and smiles)

Random girl: Hey your cute wanna dance!

Freddie: Uh… (loks at sam)

Sam: GO!

Girl: THANKS! CMON! (drags freddie to the dance floor center and she dances crazily)

Sam: (Laughs)

Freddie: (just stands there trying not to laugh and mouths to sam) HELP ME!

Sam: NO!

Freddie: PLEASE!

Girl: (dances around freddie and moves his arms)

Sam: (walks over to the girl and pulls her away from freddie) You suck at dancing!

Girl: (runs away crying)

Freddie: There's the Sam I know.

Sam: That was too easy. (A slow song comes on)

Announcer: Grab your partners its time to slow dance!

Freddie: (stares at sam and puts his waist around her)

Sam: (awkwardly puts her arms aroud freddies neck and nestles her head into his sholder and they dance)

Freddie: (sees her stare at him for a bit he leans into kiss her and they kiss)

Sam: (presses her lips against his smiling) Woah!

Freddie: You like..?

Sam: Nope!(smiles and laughs while dancing)

Freddie: Hate you too! (he pulls her tight and smiles)

Sam: Wow it's getting late we should..

Freddie: Go..

Sam: Right (they leave)

[In the bathroom of sam and freddies room]

Sam's Journal

Entry 13(Sunday)

DEAR Diary, (I feel awesome!)

TODAY! Was odd. Amazing. Crazy. Today I was not myself. I think! UGH! Well I woke up. FREDDIES ARM WAS AROUND ME! LIKE HE WAS HOLDING ME ALL NIGHT! WHAT IS HE INSANE! So I pushed him off. Then he complimented me and said I looked like a girl. I'll take that as a compliment any day! Although then I called him a girl. Surprisingly he still uses CLOUD BLOCK! THERES NO SUCH THING AS CLOUD BLOCK! That dude could be a real idiot sometimes.

Once we got to the beach spencer already got himself stuck in the umbrella and the amazing SAM PUCKETT! Saved the day! Then carly told me I wasn't allowed to kick sand in any one's face again or we might get kicked off a beach again. When we were younger I kicked sand in someone's face on a beach in Seattle and they banned me and carly forever.! Don't worry there are plenty of beaches to go around. So then Kevin came. Not a surprise and him and carly started making out. I made fredlumps put suntan lotion on me because kevins hot friends were at work and nobody else would do it. He still kept his hands on me when he was done. Then I almost broke his hand.

Me and the loser decided to ditch make-out session with Carly and Kevin. We were walking towards the end of the beach. Then I pushed him into the water and he pulled me in and then I we were on top of each other. I got off we had a splash fight. OF COURSE PUCKETT WON! Then I threw mud and it hit directly his face and we had a mud fight. Then he tackled me and WE ALMOST KISSED! EW! Yeah like I ever would like those deep pretty brown eyes. GET IT OUT OF UR HEAD SAM! YOU HATE FREDDIE! Then while I was washing up he was staring at me with those brown eyes AGAIN! I guess he liked what he saw! Gross. Then some ice cream nub flirted with me. I got his number and free fudge pops for me and lumps. I threw the number in the ocean. Then he tried cleaning off my face with his thumb. It was soo sweet and soo romantic. But then I almost broke his hands again for doing that! Then I made him go catch me and I pushed him down. Then I put a crab n his head he screamed like a girl. Even when it wasn't on his head. LOL! I found a conch for melanie but carly said we should use it for an icarly sketch. I call it the magic conch cause it reminds me of that spongebob episode! Then I sat on a rock. Lumps sat next to me! He said the sun was pretty. I guess cause idk it's a SUN SET! Then he tried to grab my hand but TO LATE! I saw it and then almost beat him up. Then I asked him what was up cause he was acting weird. He didn't answer. He kept covering up. Then I started mouthing off to him when all the sudden my lips were on his! FREDWARD BENSON KISSED ME! Omg why am I like this. I must have had to much sugar. Then he yelled at me and almost left. I chased after hm and I KISSED HIM! OMG I never thought I would see the day! Then he said he was waiting for my kiss and grabbed my hand. But I told him we weren't dating and I still hate him. I do hate him and like him. I won't admit that! CMON PUCKETT YOU HATE BENSON! Then he ran and got me my conch and I made that stupid spongebob impression. The conch said Fredloser was a doofus. Remember the magic conch was always right. Then I ran back to the room. I told carly I ditched freddie at the beach and flirted with an ice cream guy. Since she had a date with kevin she didn't really care about me. Then me and fredgoober went to the buffet because spencer had a date with that girl he met on the beach. Freddie got a huge plate of chicken cause he knew I would steal some. Then I had like 10 sodas and got hyper and dragged him to the club at the hotel. And we danced. Also this crazy girl asked him to dance and she was CRAZY! I wish I got that on tape. Then I saved fredloser from her and a slow song came on. He put my hands on my waist and I put mine around his neck. And I nestled my head on his shoulder. Idk why I guess it was awkward dancing. Then I stared into his eyes. And we kissed for like 8 secs. And I was like "woah" cause it was soo unexpected soo awesome. GET IT OUT OF YOUR HEAD PUCKETT! YOOU HATE THAT NUB! Then he asked if I liked it I said "nope" and then he said I "hate you too" and we left. It was soo cute that dance! Now I'm here writing in my journal. I kinda wanna kill and kiss freddie at the same time. But I wont. I got to go fredgoober is probably worried. This time he better not break down the pillow wall.

Night,

Sammmy! (inlove NOT!)

[Sam walks out of the bathroom and hides the journal]

Sam: Night Benson! This time don't destroy the pillow wall! (Sam turns off the lights and goes to sleep)

Freddie: (kisses her on her forehead) Night princess puckett… (he goes to sleep)


	10. Sam's Journal Mini Series Part 4

Sam's Journal Miniseries Part 4

Sam: (wakes up to find the wall still up and looks disappointed) Carly! Can we go shopping today! I haven't spent any time with you!

Carly: Sure! (Grabs sam who already ate and got dressed and we stormed out)

Freddie: (wakes up and see's spencer) Hey where's sam … And carly?

Spencer: (playing with a rubber ducky) Shopping!

Freddie: Oh god… I'm soo confused right now. I kinda need advice!

Spencer: Well spencers your man! Tell me everything.

Freddie: Promise not to tell anyone.

Spencer: Yup!

Freddie: well me and this girl Sam….ndy! met at the beach when Sam ditched me and I think I like her. (Freddie starts to tell the story of him and sam but sam as sandy)

[At build a bra complex Its huge!]

Sam: WOW! They must have over 1 million bras!

Carly: I know!

Sam: Carly I need to talk to you about yesterday… I'm confused. I met this guy Alex(who is freddie) yesterday after I ditched freddie and I don't know if I like him. AND ITS DRIVING ME INSANE! It's like I'm not myself anymore!

Carly: OMG GIMME THE DEETS WAS HE HOT!

Sam: You Could say that. (picks out a push up bra and shakes her head) (she tells the story to carly as freddie as alex.)

[Back in the hotel room Freddie finishes his story and left out all the names sam called him that day]

Freddie: SO you see my dilemma! This girl Reminds me soo much of sam but I really like her. But I cant be with someone that acts like Sam! But Sandy's different shes soo romantic always thinking of others and I feel like ive known her my whole life.

Spencer: So "sandy" likes you?

Freddie: Idk she sorta disappeared after we danced. She said her parent's wanted her in bed. Ooh looks like a got a text from her! (it was a text from sam earlier but it was under S) Me and my bud r hittin the shopees bback later ! Don't miss me! I'm serious!

Spencer: OMG I'm soo sorry! Why don't we call her then.

Freddie: (gulps and calls sam

[Back at build a bra]

Carly: (with 10 bras in her hand. Since it is a 10 for $20 sale.) So "alex" is total geek sheek!

Sam: he's not a geek since hes H O T HOT!

Carly: Are you sure?

Sam: If this guy was a geek! He'd be FREDGOOBER! And I hate fredgoober!

Carly: Oh well wheres "alex"

Sam: IDk(gets a call from freddie) I'm actually getting a call from him right now!

Freddie: (whispers Your sandy southern accent)

Sam: (your alex hot accent deep)

Freddie: (in a deep accent) Hello BABie….E!

Sam: (In a southern accent) Well hello darling.

Freddie: (to spencer) This is what we do.

Sam: (to carly) This is our thing.

Carly: Omg he seems so cute!

Freddie: SO wanna meet up later? (in his accent)

Sam: Idk I'm kinda spending the day with a friend. (in her accent)

Freddie: Oh her! Well maybe I'll c you tomorrow babe!

Sam: It's a date.

Freddie: (hangs up) See!

Spencer: OMG! yoU are soo lucky!

[At build a bra]

Carly: OMG YOU BLEW OFF THAT FOR ME!

Sam: Well your blowing off kevin for me tonight!

Carly: GNO!

Sam: Girls NIGHT OUUUUT! (grabs a few bras)

[they shop the whole day and eat at the buffet late and go to the hotel room]

[Sam in the bathroom writing in her journal]

Sam's Journal

Entry 14(Monday)

Dear journal,

Today I decided to avoid freddie! In the morning his arm wasn't on me! I was kina disappointed but who cares. So me and carly went shopping! Then I was confused about yesterday. I still am. Do I like freddie or not. I told carly what happened yesterday except freddie was alex and I got rid of some of the freddie stuff. Carly belived it after freddie called me! THANK YOU FREDDIE FOR SAVING MY BUTT! im never gonna say that again. But I had to speak in a southern accent. And be sandy. I guess freddie was confused too and asked spencer for help. I guess it was a good plan. It worked. Me and carly shopped the whole day. It was soo fun.. I got like 20 bras. 30 shirts 1 dress (carly made me! Incasei had a date with "alex") and 10 shorts. What there were sales and my mom gave me $1000 to leave the house. Well I'm pooped I'm gonna go to bed NIGHT

Sincerelllly, Puckett P.S. :P

[Sam hides her journal]

Sam: hey freddie how was your day?

Freddie: Hey thanks for pretending to be sandy. I was confused about yesterday.

Sam: Me too… Thanks for being alex.

Freddie: We might as well keep up the act till we leave. In case we hang out tomorrow.

Sam: We don't tell anyone right?

Freddie: Promise? (holds out pinky)

Sam: SPIT SWARE! (spits in her hand)

Freddie: (spits in his hand and they shake hands)

Sam: Night Benson! (goes to sleep)

Freddie: Night Puckett!(goes to sleep)

**This chapter is short I know but I kinda want to something big for Tuesday. And well don't want to spoil anything…. SHHHH it's a surpize!**


	11. Sam's Journal Mini Series Part 5

Sam: (Wakes up with Freddie's hand on her back and pushes him off the bed) HAHA!

Freddie: WHAT WAS THAT FOR!

Sam: You were touching me!

Freddie: Sorry! When I sleep I can't control where I am going!

Sam: Must have been a pretty bad dream you had to put your arm on me.

Freddie: SAM! (gets up and brushes off)

Carly: Sam! Are you going to go hang out with Alex today!

Sam: Yeah…..

Carly: GOOD! Cause I got a date with KEVIN! Well I'm going to go visit him at work. BYE!

Sam: Wait CARLY! Ugh…

Freddie: So what do you wanna do today? Or what do you an "Alex" plan to do today?

Sam: Maybe we can go to the San Diego Zoo. I wanna feed you to the monkeys.

Freddie: We can go to the zoo. But no feeding me to the animals! And No letting the animals out of the zoo! AGAIN!

Sam: What are you gonna do about "sandy".

Freddie: I'll say we went sightseeing. And we can do that after the zoo.

Sam: Deal you get your fake date with "Sandy" and I get my fake date with "Alex."

Freddie: you know that means were gonna be spending the whole day together.

Sam: Yeah don't push it I Still hate you!

Freddie: Hate you two (puckers up his lips hoping for a kiss)

Sam: (slaps him) In your dreams Fredloser.

Freddie: That's no way to treat someone you like!

Sam: I don't like you! I HATE YOU!

Freddie: I hate you too! (he hugs Sam)

Sam: LET GO OF ME YOU CREEP! (trys to escape)

Freddie: Not until I get my kiss! (he holds her tighter)

Sam: (flips freddie) TOO EASY! And besides why do you want to kiss me!

Freddie: Because….Well… NVR MIND!

Sam: I'll get it out of you Lumps!

Freddie: NEVER!

Sam: (punches him in the stomach)

Freddie: Let's go to the zoo.

[At the zoo]

Freddie: Look at the pandas. Did you know…?

Sam: (cuts him off) OWW! MY BRAIN HURTS FROM LEARNING!

Freddie: (gives Sam a look)

Sam: Hey look at those two panda's wrestling! (points)

Freddie: Uh Sam… They aren't wrestling.

Sam: EWWW! GROSS! (walks away from that)

Freddie: Well that was…

Sam: Disturbing! WEIRD!

Freddie: Yah...

Sam: OMG! Look at the monkeys! Ha-ha that one looks like you (points at one)

Freddie: No it doesn't!

Sam: Oh c'mon it has your same ugly face!

Freddie: How do you know my face is ugly Sam? Have you been looking at it?

Sam: Nope. I just know! I'm smart like that!

Freddie: You're as dumb as these monkeys.

Sam: Well at least I'm as smart as them.

Freddie: (laughs and pokes Sam)

Sam: (pushes Freddie down) DON'T TOUCH ME!

Freddie: Ow! (grabs his arm and gets up)

Elephant: (laughs and sprays water on him)

Sam: HAHAH! (points and laughs and takes a pic) That's priceless!

Freddie: NOT FUNNY SAM!

Sam: Well it looks pretty funny!

Freddie: (buys a hotdog for Sam) HERE!

Sam: (takes a bite out of the hotdog and talks with her mouth full) Thanks fredloser.

Freddie: SWALLOW!

Sam: You're not my mother! (swallows after)

Freddie: C'mon! Now it's my turn. (drags Sam to a tour bus)

Sam: LET ME GO! (she pushes him off) I can get there on my own dufus!

Freddie: Okay. (lifts his hands up and they walk to the top of the bus [it's a double decker like in Britain])

Sam: Are we gonna see any cool places.

Tour guide: Well we are gonna

Sam: OWW! My brain hurts! (she holds her head like she had a brain freeze)

Freddie: She doesn't want to do this but I do. (he takes pictures of the surroundings)

Freddie: Look there's the Chinese theater behind this…

Sam: OMG LOOK THE FAT CAKE FACTORY WHERE THEY MAKE FAT CAKES! (points at the building up on a hill really far away) (takes a pic)

Freddie: How do you know that's it?

Sam: Mamma knows her fat cakes!

Tour guide: Yes she is correct!

Freddie: Ugh.

Sam: Wow I didn't know Hollywood was soo AMAZING! (she gets off the bus)

Freddie: Your welcome.!

Sam: Nah… (punches him lightly)

Freddie: (laughs and looks at the sunset and then into sums eyes)

Sam: What you looking at doofus.

Freddie: Uh.. Nothing…

Sam: C'mon freddie. You've been all weird since we left SEATTLE! I mean it's like you're a whole new person. What happened to the Seattle freddie!

Freddie: Idk what happened to Sam! When did I start hanging out with Sam and thinking she's gorgeous? Opps did I say that out loud..

Sam: Yup. And you can't take it back!

Freddie: I'm serious…

Sam: Idk I guess since there's no pressure from all the fans and Carly we can express our true feelings… Which don't exist? I thought I hate you. Now I don't know anymore. I SHOULD hate you. But now that were here alone… I don't know.

Freddie: Kiss me!

Sam: What?

Freddie: C'mon I like you and you like me.

Sam: But back in Seattle when i tried to let you in you said we had to hate each other.

Freddie: And then when I tried letting you in you said ur supposed to hate me.

Sam: I HATE YOU BENSON!

Freddie: I hate you too!

Sam: (pushes freddie hard) Look I hate you. Let's just forget we ever liked each other which we didn't and move on! C'mon it'd be too weird if I didn't hate you.

Freddie: True chizz…. (kisses Sam out of know where)

Sam: CMON! YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO KISS ME! (slaps freddie super hard)

Freddie: Sorry I just thought that… We can hate each other and still like each other.

Sam: I DON'T LIKE YOU! DON'T U UNDERSTAND THAT!

Freddie: Well now I do.

Sam: WHATS UR PROBLEM! We are supposed to hate each other! I HATE YOU AND YOU HATE ME! DONE DEAL!

Freddie: I thought all the hate was just a game?

Sam: A game I am not done playing. Maybe you beat the game but I'm still on LVL 1 and I'd like to keep it that way.

Freddie: Can't you get past lvl 1! (they walk into hotel)

Sam: UGH! (walks by the club Its karaoke night there)

Announcer: Do we have any other constants tonight? (he says loudly that way freddie and Sam can hear)

Freddie: Yeah me! (raises his hand)

Sam: What? What are you doing

Freddie: (goes up Whispers a song to the dj) OKAY! I'm gonna sing a song for YOU PUCKETT!  
(he sings running away by am)

Sam: OMG!(starts to cry Thinks: Get a hold of yourself Puckett!)

(when he done the crowd cheers)

Sam: OKAY NOW ITS MY TURN!

Freddie: WAIT WHAT YOU CAN SING?

Sam: YUP! (whispers a song to the dj) This one's for that guy! (points at freddie)

(song plays and Sam's starts singing)

I've seen you a lot, in a short time  
Only a week since we came here  
It seems to me, for every time  
I'm getting more open-hearted

I was an impossible case  
No-one ever could reach me  
But I think I can see in your face  
There's a lot you can teach me  
So I wanna know

What's the name of the game  
Does it mean anything to you  
What's the name of the game  
Can you feel it the way I do  
Tell me please, 'cause I have to know  
I'm a bashful child, beginning to grow  
And you make me talk  
And you make me feel  
And you make me show  
What I'm trying to conceal  
If I trust in you, would you let me down  
Would you laugh at me  
If I said I care for you  
Could you feel the same way too  
I wanna know  
The name of the game

I have barely friends, no-one to love  
And I am never invited  
Now I am here, talking to you  
No wonder I get excited  
Your smile, and the sound of your voice  
And the way you see through me  
Got a feeling, you give me no choice  
But it means a lot to me  
So I wanna know

What's the name of the game  
(Your smile and the sound of your voice)  
Does it mean anything to you  
(Got a feeling you give me no choice)  
But it means a lot, what's the name of the game  
(Your smile and the sound of your voice)  
Can you feel it the way I do  
Tell me please, 'cause I have to know  
I'm a bashful child, beginning to grow

And you make me talk  
And you make me feel  
And you make me show  
What I'm trying to conceal  
If I trust in you, would you let me down  
Would you laugh at me, if I said I care for you  
Could you feel the same way too  
I wanna know  
Oh yes I wanna know

The name of the game  
(I was an impossible case)  
Does it mean anything to you  
(But I think I can see in your face)  
That it means a lot  
What's the name of the game  
(Your smile and the sound of your voice)  
Can you feel it the way I do  
(Got a feeling you give me no choice)  
But it means a lot, what's the name of the game  
(I was an impossible case)  
Does it mean anything to you  
(But I think I can see in your face)  
That it means a lot

(crowd applauses Freddie smiles big)

Sam: THANK YOU.

Announcer: Winner is SAMANTHA PUCKETT!

Sam: ITS SAM! (holds her fist up and takes the trophy and the prize of $1000) CYA SUCKERS!

Freddie: (waits for Sam outside)

Sam and Freddie: (at same time) You were AMAZING! I'm soo sorry I never knew! (They kiss)

Sam and Freddie: (at same time) WHOAH!

Sam: We got to stop doing that!

Freddie: Agreed… Soo…

Sam: Soo….

Freddie: So…..

Sam: What's the name of the game? You never answered.

Freddie: I never knew I had to answer. I guess there is no name if there is no game.

Sam: Oh C'mon Freddie I can see in your eyes your scared of ending the game too. Your sooo close but you don't want to stop playing cause your scared of might what happen in the end.

Freddie: How do YOU know all of this?

Sam: Because I'm scared of might what happen if we end the game.

Freddie: Yeah.. Me too.

Sam: Can't we just stay friends and hate each other! It was a lot easier back in Seattle! When I tortured you and you dealt with it.

Freddie: I know. I kind of feel like nothing seems right here. I mean you and me. UGH!

Sam: I'm gonna go back to our room and get washed up..

[In the bathroom Sam's writing in her journal]

Sam's Journal

Entry 15(Tuesday)

Dear D3iary,

I think … I'm in LOVE! With BENSON! I know crazy right. SAM PUCKETT DOESN'T! At least I think she doesn't. I think California is changing me. But here's the thing. I love being me I love beating up Fredweirdo and making fun of him. And I love torturing him for as much as I can. Me and Freddie have kissed so many times in the past few weeks it's hard to count. Every time it was him trying to kiss me and he did. I kissed him once. Well this morning Fredcreep wanted a kiss and he wouldn't let go. I pushed him onto the floor this morning too. When he had his hand on me. I know Freddnoob likes me… But do I like him. Do I want to end this game? NO PUCKETT! YOU HATE BENSON! CMON THIS CALIFORNIA IS GETTING TO YOUR HEAD. I told Carly me and" Alex "were gonna go to the zoo and Freddie and "sandy" were gonna go sight-seeing. Fredloser and I went to the zoo first. He was taking about pandas. THAT MADE MY BRAIN HURT THINKING. I've been thinking too much lately. Then we saw two pandas MAITING! EWWWWW! Then I told him he looked like a monkey and then he called me a dumb as the monkeys and then I told him he was dumber than the monkeys. Then the best part an ELEPHANT sprayed him with water. By that time he was MAD. And he fed me a hotdog and treated me like he was my mother by telling me to swallow when I talk. I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO THE NUB! Well at least he gave me a hotdog. Then we had to go sight-seeing! Because that was Freddie's part. I saw the fat cake factory far away! Mamma knows her fat cake factory. Freddie was smart talking and it hurt my head. Then when got off the bus he looked at me with those DEMON PRETTY BROWN EYES THAT I LOSE MYSELF IN! Then he called me gorgeous. I wanted to kill him! But at the same time I wanted to kiss him. Then we had a serious talk about Why we were different here. TO MUCH SUN I THINK! Then he said I liked him and he liked me and then I told him I hated him. WHICH I DO! Then HE KISSED ME! And then I slapped him super hard. I told him all about the game thing. I was at lvl 1 and he was ready to finish. Then it was karaoke night at the cub and he randomly got up and sang RUNNING AWAY! The song that was playing when we first kissed! OMG I CANT BEILVE I'M STILL TALKING ABOUT THAT FIRST KISS IT MEANT NOTHING! It was soo romantic. He was talking to me when he sang that. He was saying if will ever change. And that I was running away from the good things. This was probably him. Then I was soo MAD BUT HAPPY AT THE SAME TIME! I had to sing one of my favorite songs. I love mamma mia! It's a classic. My song I sang was "the name of the game" Cause I really wanted to know "what's the name of the game?" That game him and I have been playing. The game of bickering and fighting. I love that game. But what does it mean to him. Does he want to play the game anymore. IDK ANYTHING ANYMORE. Then I won a trophy and $1000 dollars. WOOT MAMMAS HAPPY! Well then me and freddie me outside. I was still in shock and we KISSED! AGAIN I KNOW that's like 2 times today. UGH! Then I left. Well. I think I hear Carly sooo bye

Peace out,

PUCKETT!

P.S. I hate freddie for making me like this! UGH!

(Sam sneaks out and puts her journal back hidden and goes see carly)

Sam: YO Carl's what's up with you (looks at her with confusion)

Carly: (hugs Sam and is jumping like crazy) KEVIN TOLD ME HE LOVED ME AND WOULD DATE FAR AWAY if I wanted too!

Sam: Whoa isn't this a little fast. You just met like Saturday.

Carly: Well I'm in love! What about you and Alex are you two in love?

Sam: NO! EWW NO WAY! Were just dating GOSH!

Carly: Whatever I'm gonna go to bed I'm soo tired but I don't think I can sleep!

Sam: Well I had a crazy day goodnight! (Sam goes to the bed and goes to sleep)

Freddie: (walks in) Hey Carly have you seen Sam. Her and Alex crashed our date.

Carly: Really?

Freddie: Well we were at the same restaurant far apart.

Carly: SO! GUESS WHAT KEVIN TOLD ME HE LOVED ME!

Freddie: Whoa that was fast!

Carly: Sam said that too.

Freddie: Hey Carly I wanna plan a surprise dinner for Sandy since it's the last day we have together since she is leaving Thursday and I'm leaving Friday. Can you and Sam go to the spa. She might ruin my plans!

Carly: OF COURSE! I ALWAYS WANTED TO. Besides I wanna get freshened up. I wanna surprise Kevin on Thursday with a dinner. And I could use a face lift.

Freddie: Besides. Sam must have something planned with Alex for tomorrow! Get her all dressed up.

Carly: Aww.. that's sweet of you to think of her.

Freddie: Anything to get her to not ruin my one perfect night with Sandy! Thank you Carly I owe you.

Carly: Night! (she goes to bed)

Freddie: (sits on bed running his hands through Sam's hair confused) I hope I'm doing the right thing bout tomorrow. (he rubs her back and falls asleep)


	12. Sam's Journal Mini Series Part 6

**Been a while since I have done a disclaimer so DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! Except for the plot~**

Sam's Journal Miniseries iGo to California part 6

Sam: (wakes up to see freddie not in the bed) CARLY! NUBS MISSING! (she gets up from the bed all tired looking horrible)

Carly: He and Spencer went to the Galaxy Wars Museum.

Sam: No wonder he's a nerd.

Carly: Guess what Sam! Today me and you are gonna spend most of the day at the spa!

Sam: WHAT! NO WAY! (looks angry)

Carly: C'mon it will be soo fun. I have to get ready for my surprise dinner with Kevin tomorrow and who knows maybe Alex will surprise you tonight!

Sam: I don't know about that. Things didn't go amazing yesterday with him and I'm very confused.

Carly: THAT'S WHY YOU NEED TO GO TO THE SPA! So we can relax take a load off Get ready for our dates.

Sam: But yours is tomorrow.

Carly: But mines not really a dinner. It's sort of surprise dunch! That's Dinner and Lunch.

Sam: Ohh cool.

Carly: WERE GONNA BE LATE.

[At a tux shop]

Freddie: (picks out a tux with a red tie and buys them)

[At a flower shop]

Freddie: (picks out some red roses and buys them)

[At the spa]

(Sam gets all dolled up. Her hair gets washed and she gets a facial and a massage with Carly. Then she gets her hair done so it's perfectly waved and she got a manicure and pedicure then they did her makeup)

[At the hotel room after all of this]

Spencer: HEY guys Carly you ready!

Carly: Hey Sam me and Spencer are gonna visit a relative tonight for dinner. So we will be back around 9 pm. (she leaves with spencer)

Sam: Okay I'm gonna get my dress on (walks into the bathroom Sam thinks: Now what am I going to do. Carly thinks I have a date with Alex which I don't! I just said that to her.)

Freddie: (sees carly and spencer in the hallway) (wearing the tux and tie) HEY GUYS! Where you off too?

Carly: Oh my god YOU LOOK SO HANDSOME! Just let me fix your hair (she touches Freddie's hair)

Spencer: WE HAVE to go! We're meeting a relative now for DINNA!

Carly: We will be back by 9 that's in about 2 hours! (leaves for dinner)

Freddie: (Sneaks in and Puts a note on Sam's bed that says "Hey Sam meet me at the fancy restaurant on the 5th floor in the front of the restaurant now. They are giving away free food" Signed freddie) (sneaks out and goes to the restaurant and sits at the table that is the private table on the balcony. Where they can be alone but also people can see them from the inside and since they are outside from the outside. The restaurant has 5 of those private balcony tables)

Sam: (Comes out) Hello? Fredstick? (reads the note) FREE FOOD! (runs down all dolled up to the restaurant) Free food?

Hostess: Are you Samantha?

Sam: YES! Where's my free food?

Hostess: Follow me (walks out to the balcony) Here you are.(hands her a menu and walks away)

Sam: Huh? (looks at menu)

Freddie: (comes around from corner holding rose) Well hello gorgeous… (he smiles at Sam)

Sam: Wait THIS WAS A SETUP! Does Carly know about this.

Freddie: Nope I told her I was surprising Sandy and I told her to keep you away. That way you don't ruin my plans.

Sam: YOU NUB! (punches him)

Freddie: SAM! Not at a nice restaurant.

Sam: Why.. Did you do this?

Freddie: Because tomorrows our last day and I want to make this vacation memorable before we have to go back. Here I got you this (hand's Sam a rose)

Sam: (she smells it and puts it in her hair) Uh.. Thanks. (uncontrollably blushing) So why me? There are plenty other girls here.(she says while putting down the menu knowing what to order)

Freddie: Because this whole trip has changed me. I thought I wouldn't change. Besides when we go back to Seattle we might not be the same. I want to savor what I'm feeling before I start changing back.

Sam: (orders steak while freddie orders a lobster) (she drinks her soda) I changed too. I want to be NORMAL. This whole trip is changing me and I don't like it. It's like I'm not Sam Puckett.

Freddie: C'mon you'll always be the Sam Puckett that I know and like.

Sam: Wait Fredward Benson likes me! I never thought I see the day.

Freddie: OH c'mon Sam. Ever since you tried opening up to me on the fire escape that one day I have felt a connection with you. One that I never had with Carly. Every kiss we had made me like you even more. With Carly the kisses were just the same as the rest. They didn't make me like her anymore. I realize now that I Fredward Benson even though you constantly torture me likes Samantha Puckett.

Sam: (is a lost for words) I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME SAMANTHA!

Freddie: Sh….!

Sam: (gets her stake and cuts a huge piece off and chews it)

Freddie: Sam. I'm serious. (eats a piece of lobster) I like you. Ever since Seattle I've liked you. But I have never realized it till this vacation being here with you. And I don't know what will happen when we go back to Seattle all I know is that I like you.

Sam: CAN you stop saying that! Someone might hear you! YOU idiot!

Freddie: Sam… I want to know if you like me? (he looks at her worried)

Sam: I don't know…. (eats more steak) Sam Puckett doesn't like Benson. Benson doesn't like Sam Puckett.

Freddie: So you don't like me?

Sam: NO! It's just that I'm not supposed to like you and you're not supposed to fall for me.

Freddie: I know. But I am falling for you. (eats more lobster)

Sam: Look. We're supposed to hate each other. That's how it works you said that to me and I've said it to you.

Freddie: (finishes his lobster) Samantha Puckett will you… (phone rings it's a text from Carly)

Carly: Were going to eat at the fancy restaurant on the 5th floor of our hotel we will be there in 30 mins! Carls

Freddie: OMG! Carly and Spencer and their relatives are coming here for dinner!

Sam: What do we do? Did you think this far?

Freddie: Uh.. Go to the room get on sweats and a t-shirt and mess up ur hair like you and Alex broke up cause your leaving. I'll be up there after I pay the check. (Waves over waiter) Check please!

Sam: (leaves and goes back to hotel room and messes up hair and puts on a t-shirt and sweats then grabs some bacon then plops down on the couch in the center room watching girly cow)

Freddie: (comes up and plops next to Sam)

Carly: (comes up and sees freddie and Sam on the couch) And this is our room.. Sam? Freddie? What are you doing here?

Sam: Alex dumped me cause I was leaving.. But I don't care. I got meh bacon.

Freddie: Sandy has to leave early in the morning so she cut our date short.

Carly: Don't worry Sam. I'll be back in an hour. C'mon guys lets go (Leaves with spencer)

Sam: I'm tired I'm gonna get ready for bed DON'T COME IN! (goes into bedroom and locks door)

Freddie: Fine!

Sam: (goes into bathroom with journal and locks door)

Sam's Journal

Entry 16(Wednesday)

Dear PERFECT DAY!,

Soo Today Carly took me to the spa. She thought maybe Alex might of planned something for tonight. I went on with it. I couldn't tell her Alex wasn't real then she would think I like fredloser which I don't. At least I think I don't. UGH! ALL! OF THIS THINKING IS MAKING MY BRAIN HURT! I never had to think back in SEATTLE! Everything is sooooo complicado in Cali. I'm glad I'm going back. Apparently freddie told Carly to take me spa so he can plan THE most romantic dinner ever.

He gave me a rose. I WAS BLUSHING LIKE CRAZY! I swear my cheeks were as red as the rose. Then the whole night he said he liked me. Well I don't know if I like him. I THINK TOO MUCH! I think I do like but I'm supposed to hate him I WANT to hate him. Well I got a steak he got a lobster. I ate a piece of his lobster. He asked me if I liked him. I Avoided the question by bringing up that we're supposed to hate each other. I've used that excuse sooooo many times! I can't keep avoiding him. But it works. Then he was about to ask me something. I THINK HE WAS GOING TO ASK ME TO BE HIS GF! I was like dying inside I WAS sooo confused. I still am. Would I have said yes or no! IDK!

Cmon SAM! He's soooo dreamy and nice and sweet and cute. And he cares about you and likes you for who you are and thinks you look gorgeous too. He likes you just the way you are. Your never gonna find a guy like him again. (that's what my good side is saying)

On the other hand. I love torturing him. Beating him up. Making his life miserable. I can't make his life miserable and date him. I love bickering with him. But people say we fight like a married couple. UGH! Also he's a total nerd. I'd be teased if I started dating him. People would start thinking I'm soft WHEN I'M ROCK! Sam Puckett Loves Meat and Loves to torture freddie!

Soo What should I do. I think I'm gonna forget this ever happened. I should of never came. WORST VACATION EVER!

*:-(x (sad clown XD) Sam!

[sam sneaks the journal back into her suitcase and unlocks the door. Then gets into bed and goes to sleep]

Freddie: Uh sam… Sam…. (sees sam asleep) Oh.. Sam.(laughs and kisses her forehead)


	13. Sam's Journal Mini Series Part 7

**No I don't own iCarly or the idea of this story (gigglebug321 who created ibeach but that story [which is AWESOME] gave me the idea for this mini-series). I only own what I wrote. I do not own the characters either. Only the ones that I created like Kevin.**

Sam's Miniseries part 7 iGo to California

Sam: (sleeps in till 12 p.m.)

Carly: SAM WAKE UP!

Sam: What? What! I didn't do it!

Carly: What didn't you do?

Sam: Nothing. I thought I did something wrong..!

Carly: Help me get ready for Kevin! I wanna look perfect!

Sam: Do you have bacon?

Carly: YES!

Sam: OKAY IM UP! (jumps out of bed)

[they get ready for Carly's surprise she has for Kevin its now 5 p. m.]

Sam: You look awesome!

Carly: I know. We're gonna go to some Italian place so I'm wearing a purple dress.

Sam: Good luck! I'm gonna go down to the buffet!

Carly: Okay freddie and spencer should already be there!

Sam: Whatever!

[Carly goes to waterpark hears Kevin and some girl and hides behind a building]

Girl: WHO IS SHE?

Kevin: Some girl I met a few days ago don't worry she's leaving tomorrow!

Girl: Do you love her?

Kevin: No Baby! (he hugs the girl tight) I Love you. I never loved her it was only a thing nothing more. (kisses the girl)

Carly: (comes out from behind building) YOU TWO TIMING SKUNKBAG! (runs back to hotel) (sits outside hotel crying on a bench)

Freddie: (comes out of bathroom) Carly?

Carly: Freddie (hides her tears) Aren't you supposed to be at the buffet?

Freddie: I had to go and the line was long at the buffet.(sits next to her) Are you crying? (he hugs her)

Carly: (cries in his shoulder) KEVIN! HAD ANOTHER GF! HE NEVER LOVED ME! I WAS JUST A FLING! (she cries harder)

Sam: (comes out from around corner and sees Freddie and Carly on a bench and she hides behind corner)

Freddie: It's okay. I'm here for you… (he rubs her back)

Carly: Thanks… (she looks at him and kisses him)

Freddie: (didn't want to hurt her and kisses her back soon they were making out)

Sam: (runs upstairs back to room and locks bedroom door and starts to cry) Why am I crying? I should be happy for them when I'm not! (sobs into pillow)

Sam: (grabs her journal and runs to bathroom)

Sam's Journal

Entry (17 Friday)

Dear….journal….,

MY LIFE SUCKS! So today I spent the day getting Carly ready for her date and then I guess something went wrong well I saw LUMPS LIPS ALL MUNCHIN OVER MY BFF'S FACE! I thought he liked me! I'm not mad at Carly she would never date him again. It was probably all frednubs fault. I HATE FREDDIE! Wow I hate freddie! I HATE FREDDIE BENSON! WOOO! I'm actually still sad, depressed, and heartbroken. I finally am ready to finish the game and what does he do. HE CHICKENS OUT AND STARTS MUNCHIN ON MY BFF! I was going to the bathroom because I was smart like fredamame and went to the one by the front hotel. And that's where I saw him lip locking with my bff. What? I AM SOOOO NOT JEALOUS! I'm just mad! Just the other night he said he liked me and wanted to be my gf. Wait I just got a text from Carly:" Hey sam GUESS WHAT. Kevin is a two timing SKUNKBAG cause he had another gf and never loved me I was just a "fling" SO I ran back crying and then freddie was there and then we kissed … well made out for like 30 minutes and now were back together YAY!" I just told her "Wow. INSANE DAY!" BUT EWW THEY KISSED for 30 MINS again. I feel like I'm gonna puke! Don't they breath! UGH! I HATE FREDDIE BENSON! But… I'm happy for Carls she needs a good man in her life. But beware. He's gonna ask you on a date then the next day start MUNCHIN on WENDY! (sorry Wendy I needed an example!) Well I got to go I think Carly and Freddie back.

From,

Sam

[Sam hides Journal and walks out]

Sam: Well isn't creddie in love.(makes a heart shape with her hands)

Freddie: Uh.. We're not in love. (scared and goes to the fridge and grabs a soda)

Carly: Yes we are silly. OMG SAM it was amazing. (shrieks)

Sam: BLEH! How could you date that? (says it out loud that way freddie could hear it and)

Carly: Hello! He's HOT and a Good kisser.

Sam: What else?

Carly: Well that's all you need in a bf.

Sam: What about chemistry?

Carly: Oh we have soo much chemistry when we kiss. Like each kiss was as good as the last!

Sam: EWWW! TOO MUCH INFORMATION!

Carly: Whatever! I'm just glad I know this one wont cheat on me.

Sam: You never know. Freddie could say he likes you but deep inside he might like someone else!

Carly: C'mon Sam you know he has only had eyes for me ever since we met.

Sam: That doesn't mean anything!

Freddie: Sam what's your problem? (sits next to Carly and puts his arm around her)

Sam: I just don't want Carly to get hurt. (runs into bedroom and goes to bed)

Carly: (kisses freddie) Have a nice sleep Boyfriend.

Freddie: (kisses her back) You too girlfriend. (freddie walks into bedroom and goes to the other side of the bed and goes to sleep)

**That's the end of the miniseries. Back to Normal journal entries. Don't worry there are gonna be plenty of miniseries! I'm planning at least 2 more. I hope. Hope you liked it and don't forget to review! The more reviews the more faster I'll update!**


	14. Sam's Journal Entry 18 and 19

Sam's Journal

Entry 18(Friday)

Dear whatever!

Soo today was pretty boring! Well on the plane ride. I got to sit in first class next to fat guy who looked my uncle twice removed because Carly and Freddie wanted to make-out the whole ride. I guess Spencer got over his fear because he was kicking my seat the whole time. THE FAT GUY NEXT TO ME ATE MY SANDWHICH! Then I punched him and his stomach flab jiggled. GROSSS! Carly and Freddie not to my surprise were making out in front of me the whole 4hr flight (idk how long it was). Well they took a small like 1hr break cause I didn't hear any kissing)

Once we got off the plane spencer was riding the luggage rotating thing and they couldn't get him off. When they dropped me off at my house my mom said "Your back. Rats I was hoping they left you there!" then I said "Well tooo bad." Then I gave her a gift I got her. It was a pair of sunglasses that cost like $50 then she said "is that where my money WENT?" Then I told her I won a contest and I gave her the $1000 and then she hugged me. WOW! "I guess you spent the rest on clothes!" I nodded. I sent Melanie a postcard. Since Carly took the Magic Conch as a prop. Well it's been a long day. I wanna try to forget this thing with freddie never happened! It looks like he already did. Night peeps

Cherrio,

SammEH!

P.S. Now I want cheerio's!

Entry 19(Monday)

Dear journal,

Sorry this weekend I didn't feel like writing. I avoided Fredloser but I saw him and Carly at the Groovie smoothie. Once I saw them then they started kissing. What did he see in her. Well me and Carly talked about freddie all day Sunday. Well she did! I just listened. UGH it was soo painful. I went through 4 bags of ribs.

Today at school it was almost like a regular school day. This morning when Freddie and Carly were kissing I blew a horn in his ear then I pushed him onto the floor. Carly and freddie at same time "SAM!" I laughed! In class they were making googly eyes at each other. This was good because freddie was to focused on Carly that he got a F on the quiz! Too bad he gets a retake that's because he complimented Ms. Briggs on her outfit. Then at lunch Carly and Freddie ditched and were saw making out by their lockers. EWWW!

Today we had rehearsal for iCarly. I came late as usual. I even brought smoothies. BUT WHEN I WALKED UP THERE. They were making out again. GROSS! So I grabbed my horn out and blew it. Freddie jumped up scared "What was that for" I said "When you're done you make out session we can start rehearsing" All we did was schedule what we gonna do. We were gonna prank call Mr. Lewbert for messing with Lewbert. Gibby was our contestant for what I sniffing. Then we were gonna be blind folded with old lady wigs on with foam bats and we had to beat up Gibby while talking and acting like old ladies. Then we were gonna end the show with RANDOM DANCING. That whole time Carly was leaning on freddie saying "Your soo techy I like that" then I kept doing the fake throw up saying "Bleh!" Well that's all for today keep you posted!

From,

Sam! (no I am not jealous)


	15. Sam's Journal Entry 20 and 21

Sam's Journal

Entry 20(Tuesday)

Dear…

Today was like a really horrible day…. When I got to school FredLOSER and Carly were kissing and giggling. Well Carly was giggling. Why did he pick her and not me! I'm not that vicious. Oh wait I AM! Soo I had a can of spray ham my mom bought me and when I walked over and they looked at me I sprayed some of it in his face and said "There's your special ham!" I laughed and Carly took away my can! She says I can have it back when I learn to use it responsibly. Then I took it back. Fredgoober got mad and we started fighting. Why did he care? It's not his problem! Carly told me to stop fighting with her bf and I said never. I hated him even more. The teacher's thought they were the cutest couple ever. BARF! Ms. Briggs said "I knew you would always end up with someone like Carly and not like..."She points at me and I yelled "NEVER!" Why did everyone now want Carly and Freddie together all of the sudden?

Well after school I went to Carly's to figure out what we were doing for iCarly. She said that Fredweeb and her are gonna announce they are dating on Friday. I told her it might ruin the show. Then she was like "The fans need to know!" I told Carly if she does that then were gonna have to do the Spencer and watermelon sketch. The sketch was that Spencer would go to the Watermelon for advice and then I'd come in and smash it with a bat. Carly didn't like that sketch idea because it wasn't funny at first. But then I explained it more and she was laughing. Soon Frednoob came over and the two were lip locking again. I left after I realized I wasn't gonna be able to get a word in. Besides I didn't want to watch them make out. IS THAT ALL THEY DO MAKE OUT! Don't they talk or go on dates! LIKE IDK REAL PEOPLE! Then I told Ms. Benson that him and Carly got back together and she got mad. She ran over to the Shays and told Freddie that he needs to come home and get a bath. (She was very loud) Apparently he might have Carly cooties. Then I saw Freddie being dragged into his home by his mom and I laughed! At that moment I realized I really hated that nerd nub!

Well Mama want's to finish her sprayed ham! C-ya

Sam .

Entry 21(Wednesday)

Dear Mistake,

I HATE FREDDIE! I seriously hate that nub. At school I threatened to beat him up with a toothbrush and he took my toothbrush. He told me I can get this back when I become nicer to him. Then I tackled him and took it back. But the teachers caught me and gave me detention after school! In class Freddie and Carly were staring at each other… UGH! It was soo gross….disturbing. The teacher didn't even care. At lunch they were calling each other romantic names "Freddiebear and Carlybooy" I felt like I was gonna pukey! After school I fell asleep in detention. Then I was awakened by some new guy. His name was Ty. He asked what I was in here for. I told him a beat up a nerd. He said he egged Ms. Briggs car. I was wondering who did that! I told him "That was you. NICEEE!" Not to mention he was hot! He had dark hair and was very tan. He is sooo HOT! No joke but I played cool. We talked all rest of detention about how Lame Ms. Briggs was. I was actually happy! He said that he doesn't watch iCarly but he said he will if he could help with a messing with Lewbert. I told him SURE! It's been a while since we did one of those. He said he could do a really good English accent. And he did! It sounded like he was from England.

So when detention ended I asked if he wanted to grab a smoothie with me. I wanted to show him the best smoothie place in town. He said sure. You know what's even cooler He had a motor bike. Also he doesn't collect peewee babies! I asked him that in class. He said that Griffin was a nub. THIS DUDE IS AMAZING! He drove me to the groovie smoothie on his bike. IT WAS SOO RAD! We saw Carly and Freddie there. I told him those were my friends. He was shocked I was friends with Fredpoop until I told him I hated the nub and he was the one I beat up today. Once Carly saw me walk in with him she started drooling. She asked if he collected peewee babies too! Freddie seemed a little jealous when I walked in with him. Maybe its cause his GF thinks he's hot. FredNUB asked when he came to the school and asked a bunch of other dumb questions. Carly then asked if we were dating. I told her we were friends and I told him that Freddie and Carly were dating and probably wanted to go on a double date. Then surprising he said he would love to go on a double date with me. We were going to go to the Cheesecake Warehouse then to see the movie ZombieZ! OMG I GOT ASKED ON A DATE BY A HOT GUY! I could tell Freddie didn't like the idea of the double date but he rather Carly be happy. I can't wait for tomorrow! Ty's giving me a ride to school on his bike!

Nighty Night!

Sam!


	16. Sam's Journal Entry 22 and 23

Sam's Journal

Entry 22(Thursday)

Dear Journal,

TODAY WAS AMAZING! Well I woke up to the sound of Ty and his motorcycle! I got u, got dressed, and grabbed some bacon and my lunch and darted out. I hopped on his motorcycle and put his helmet on and wrapped my arms around his waist. He was soooooooooooooooooooooo AMAZING! We rode up to school and he parked. The girls outside were staring mouths drops wondering who was under that helmet. (ME!) We walked in all the girls came up to him and were eyeing him up. Then I gave them the death glare and held onto his arm. HIS BICEPS WERE LIKE TRICEPS! Much more awesome then Freddie's scrawny arms! Although he has got some muscle. It must be flab! Soo al the girls were like WHY HER? Freddie was trying to get Carly to focus on him but it didn't work. Carly asked wanted me to ask if he had a twin brother. I told her you have Freddie why do you want to know if he has a brother. Carly responded "1. He's hot 2. He has muscles 3. HE'S SMEXY!" Then I told her she can go back to making out with Freddie because Ty is an only child. Ty then wrapped his arms around me and told me to wait there. He walked up to Freddie and took a can out and smashed it on the lumps head. I was laughing but at the same time I felt bad for the nub. WHAT AM I SAYING! IT WAS EPIC! Fredloser got mad and stormed into class. Ty wanted to ditch class but I told him I want to at least become a junior! Ty came to class and started spitting spitballs at Ms. Briggs hair when she was writing on the board. Then he put the straw on Nerd bombs desk when she turned around and he got detention! THERE were sooo many spitballs it looked like her hair hand dandruff. Then I told her it might be snowing in Ur hair or Ur just not washing it. Then she gave me a detention.

At detention Freddie and I decided to go over what's happening during iCarly. Here's the list.

1. Start off the Spencer and the Psychic watermelon

2. Then a segment of Hey Hey Hey! What am I sniffing?

3. Messing with Lewbert with Ty 3

4. Close off with random dancing and Frednoob and Carly's announcement.

Then once that was done we were silent then all of the sudden I see a nub staring at me…. Freddie asked me "Why am I going out with Ty?" He was totally jellin! Then I punched him "Well he's strong, hot, he's bad like me, and he likes torturing Ms. Briggs and you." Freddie asks "So why did he pick you!" Then I slapped him "He and I have a lot in common. Besides you have Carly the girl you always wanted!" I was jealous when I said that but I hid it. Freddie looked at me with those deep brown eyes "She likes TY! Everyone likes Ty! I wish I was Ty!" Then I slapped him so hard he fell out of the chair. "DUDE! There are plenty girls out there who like you! What about Wendy?" Freddie looks at me confused "Puckett… You don't understand…. I'm with Carly I can't break her heart!" Then I get up because detention ended "But what if she breaks yours again?" To my surprise Ty was waiting outside to drive me to Carly's so we can go over the schedule and practice. Once practice was over I went home and now here I am. I'm very tired soo I'll go by!

Sammm..

P.S. Foreign Bacon sounds good right now...

Entry 23(Friday)

Dear Sam's Journal,

Today was kind of… Let me just tell you. This morning Ty woke me up again with his Motorcycle. SOO ROMANTIC! Well my mom told me not to ever marry him or else he will divorce you and force you to take care of 2 twins! I laughed typical mom. When we got to school all the girls were drooling on him. He was staring into me with his hazel eyes teasing the girls by almost kissing me. We haven't kissed yet. I guess that's just how he roles. Once I saw Freddie and Carly they were already kissing. Then Carly notices Ty and I and compliments on how I am soo lucky to have a hot bf. Then I told her she had Freddie and then she ran back to him and started flirting with him. So Ty decided he would pull a prank on Freddie by filling his locker with water balloons. When he opened his locker HE GOT SOAKED! And plus I got it all on video!

That Night we were getting ready to do iCarly. Then the show starts. And Freddie says "In 5, 4, 3, 2..."

Carly then spats out "Whoa what happened to the one! You used one last time" Then I yelled out "WHAT THE CHIZ NUB STOP CHANGING IT ON US!"

It was time for "Spencer and the Psychic Watermelon." Here's the script.

Spencer: can you really tell the future?

Melon: Yes (Freddie did some audio tricks that way it looks like it's talking)

Spencer: Sooo WHAT'S THE FUTURE LIKE!

Melon: Sorry can only answer yes or no questions.

Spencer: WHAT THE? Okay will my art be famous?

Melon: Signs point to NO!

Spencer: Will I ever meet a girl?

Melon: No.

Spencer: Do you love me?

Melon: No.

Spencer: THIS MELON IS A WHACK JOB!

Melon: You're a wackjob! (laughs)

Spencer: Will I ever own a goldfish again?

Melon: No.

Spencer: Is No all you will answer!

Melon: No.

Spencer: Are my Spaghetti Tacos horrible?

Melon: Yes.

Spencer: UGH!

Then I walk in and smash the melon into pieces with a bat. The next segment Hey Hey Hey! What am I sniffing? We made Gibby sniff wasabi. But then he burned his nose and ran out. LOL

It was time for Ty's turn with messing with Lewbert. I introduced him like this "And we have brought my new boyfriend TY! To help us." Then Ty said "We're gonna call Lewbert down in the office and I'm gonna speak in my British accent" he said all of that in HIS SMEXY British voice. Fredlumps switched to the Lewbert Cam. Then we called him and here's how it went.

Ty: Hello sir do you have any Tea and Crumpets?

Lewbert: NO! WHO IS THIS?

Ty: I asked if you have any Tea and Crumpets.

Lewbert: WHAT! EHHHHYAHHH! I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME! (Yelling into the phone.)

Ty: Pip Pip cheerio.

Lewbert: NO WE DON'T HAVE CHERRIOES! EHHHHHEYYYEAHHHH! (Lewbert spazed out and hung up)

I was laughing so hard I couldn't breathe. Then Carly and Freddie did their little announcement and they kissed. Then I decided to kiss Ty. The kiss wasn't exactly how I pictured it. I liked Freddie's kisses better for some reason. GET IT OUT OF YOUR HEAD PUCKETT YOU HATE FREDDIE BENSON! After the show we looked at how many viewers viewed it. We lost about 1/5th of our viewers. I guess we never knew there were so many "Seddie" fans. IDK WHAT THEY SEE BETWEEN ME AND LUMPS ANYWAY! Well I'm tired I have a huge day tomorrow!  
Night,  
Sam .


	17. Sam's Journal Entry 24 and 25

**Sorry have been sick with the stomach flu... So this will be Saturdays and Wednesdays! CAUSE ITS FREEEYDAY FRIED EGG gotta get down on FRYDAY! (That song is in my head)**

**Disclaimer I dont own this iCarly chiz.**

Sam's Journal,

Entry 24(Saturday)

Dear whatever floats your boat,

Today was like weird and weird. But awesome. Today I went over to Carly's so we can both get ready. Carly accidentally said "I wanna look hot for Ty… I mean Freddie" Luckily she caught herself. I don't know what she sees in Ty. His kisses aren't meaning full like… OH CHIZ! CMON SAM! GET IT OUT OF YOUR HEAD! YOU HATE FREDDIE BENSON!

Well the date was pretty awkward. We were at a booth. Ty sat next to me and Lumps sat across from me with Carly across from Ty. She wouldn't stop smiling at him. I think Freddie noticed because then he started talking about tech stuff. Didn't we teach the boy form last time? NO TALKING ABIUT TECH STUFF ON A DATE! Then I told him "Nobody cares" and shoved a breadstick in his mouth. Ty laughed when I did that so I feel accomplished. I got a Popcorn Chicken salad. Ty had a Steak salad and so did Freddie. While Carly had a Caesar Salad. I took a piece of Freddie's steak when he was in the bathroom because Ty wasn't gonna share. I finished my salad! While everyone else didn't. Then we got cheesecake. I got dirt cheesecake which is. Chocolate cheesecake covered in Oreo crumbs and had gummy worms on it. I always loved dirt. Ty got the red velvet because it looked like blood. Carly got an Oreo cheesecake and Freddie got a plain one. Typical Freddie! So I smashed his face in it. Then Fredlumps yelled "SAM!" then he pushed my face in mine and I laughed and Ty whipped off my face and I took a bite "Still tasty!" Fredloser whipped his own face off and pushed his cheesecake to the side. Carly was too busy staring at Ty the whole dinner. Freddie and Ty split the bill and we went to the movie.

Once we got to the movie Freddie paid for his and Carly's ticket and I paid for mine and Ty's since he paid for my dinner. I got a large popcorn, 2 sodas, and 5 packs of gummy bears. WHAT! MAMA LOVES HER GUMMY BEARS! We sat down in our seats. Ugh Carly made me sit between Freddie and Ty since she was in the row first. We shared the popcorn with them. When I went to grab some popcorn so did Freddie and our hands touched in the basket and we held hands! For like 5 secs till I grabbed popcorn and threw it at his face. Luckily nobody saw that. It would have been soo awkward. Ty started feeding me my gummy bears in the beginning of the movie. Freddie tried being cool and tried feeding Carly popcorn but she was "full". Halfway through the movie a zombie came out and scared the heck out of Carly and she buried her head in Freddie. I could tell Freddie didn't like that because he was watching the movie. Ty did the sleek but overused YAWN AND PUT ARM AROUND GIRL! Freddie tried that but Carly caught him and started kissing him but they broke off because Freddie wanted to watch the movie. I mean C'mon THIS MOVIE WAS SO AWESOME! Freddie and I were talking about if when we left the theater. I can't believe we weren't arguing! BUT I STILL HATE HIM! So we planned another double date tomorrow since we had so much fun today. So I'm gonna go eat the rest of the gummy bears CYA

GUMMEH SAM!

Entry 25(Sunday)

Dear Journal,

Today was just… Well… It all started when I woke up at 12pm to the sound of my phone ringing. It was CARLY! She told me I had to get over there because she wanted to talk to me. I rushed over there with a strawberry splat smoothie. She took me into her room and started crying on her bed. So I Asked cause I was worried "What's wrong?" Then she started spilling her guts out "I don't think I LIKE FREDLUMPS ANYMORE! I mean everything was so perfect but there's no spark. All we do is kiss. I mean I like kissing but it just feels wrong. I like Freddie but I realized I never liked him. I have been just using him!" MY mouth dropped I had to listen more and she continued. "Every time a guy I fall in love with a guy and he breaks my heart I go running to Frednoob expecting he will take me and he usually does. LIKE IN CALIFORNIA! When Kevin cheated on me I was sooo heartbroken! I ran over to Frednoob and I wanted to be loved and I always knew he loved me at least I thought. So I kissed him hoping he would kiss back. And we started kissing. But then I realized I knew he didn't want to kiss me. He was only doing because he didn't want to hurt me." OMG I HAVE BEEN BLAMING FREDLAME THE WHOLE TIME! WHEN IT WAS KEVIN! I feel bad for Carly. She needs a good guy. I'm not gonna apologize to Fredlame because he still got together with her. Then I told her "Maybe you need a break from guys till you find the right one that won't break your heart" Then I gave her a hug and she hugged me back. Then she said she was gonna tell Freddie tonight that she needs some time away from guy's till she meets the right one and that she doesn't want to get in the way of Freddiona finding the one. So I we went to the groovie smoothie for our date. There she explained that she needed some time away from guys to find the right one and so that Freddie can search for the real one. Freddie then hugged her and said "Don't worry you will find the real one like Sam did just hope he exists." Then I looked at him with my demon eyes "Shut it LAME-O!" I was so mad I kissed Ty. Ty then smiled and hugged me. He was nice and warm. But I still didn't feel anything when we kissed. Well then I came home because well I am tired. PEACE OUT!

From,

Samantha Puckett


	18. Sam's Journal Entry 26 and 27

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Only the plot! PS REVIEW!**

Sam's Journal

Entry 26(Monday)

Dear Journal!

Today was boring and amazing. Ty couldn't pick me up today because his bike was getting fixed. So I took the bus to school. Ugh.. School was lame. Carly and Freddie acted like they were just friends and they never dated. Ty ended up at school and then kissed me in front Carly and Freddie. The kiss was sweet but I still didn't feel anything.. Unlike….GET IT OUT OF YOUR HEAD! Well Fredlumps fake barfed when he left then I stuck my tongue out at him "NYEAH!" Then he replied "NYEEAH!" Then I slapped him to the ground. Carly looked at me "SAM!" I looked at her "What!" In Ms. Briggs class she was really mad because her bf dumped her for a woman with bigger BOOBS! We all laughed! Then she gave us all a pop quiz. I got a C. That's because I guessed on most on them.

Once school ended I got a call from my mom telling me that she wants me to meet her new bf. Well she is still dating the Pear Pod dude but this guy flirts with her. Apparently this guy is an Antique Dealer and she wants to get out a couch from him so she's bringing me. I guess she wants it for free. Once we got there she told me to look around for something to get because she had a plan. Then I saw this red box with a dragon on it. It had a keyhole for a key. It looked like a keep-sake box. The key was so old and rusty but totally retro. I could totally fit my journal in there. So I showed it to my mom and then we went into plan alpha. My mom went up to the dealer and batted her eyes "Bill…My daughter here really likes this box here and well I wish I could get it for her but you know.." she touched his face "I'm poor" EWW GROSS! I thought to myself. He did some weird giggle "Uhhh….Uhuhuhuhuhuh….Well take it for free on me! I insist!" My mom then said "And that couch…. Would be great for you know what I mean…." She winked. EWWWWWWWWWW! He gave her the couch and a mirror for free. He even delivered the couch to our complex and put in our complex for us. I put the key on a piece of string and put it around my neck like a necklace because it was cool and I don't want to lose it…! Well Puckett wants some RIBS! TTYL

Sam!

Entry 27(Tuesday)

This morning Ty didn't come to get me apparently his bike is still "BROKEN" I don't believe for one second it is broken. At school Ty didn't come. I was kind of getting worried where he has been all these mornings. Loser AKA Freddie came up to me and said "Oh… Your bf dump you already!" Then I pushed him into a locker and said "No! He's just not here!" Freddie screamed "OWWWW! SAM!" Carly then came over and saw Freddie on the ground and said "Sam!" I laughed and said "HE was teasing me! He deserved it!" I laughed. That guy was a nub! In Ms. Briggs class she was still sad. She asked out a guy and he said NO! I wanted to insult her but then remembered I had to do some iCarly prep with Freddie and Carly afterschool and I couldn't miss it. At lunch Freddie was talking about some nerd technology JAVA! So I dumped milk on his head and yelled "Freddie wet himself!" Everyone laughed and was taking pictures. Freddie ran out PISSED! Oops sorry for the bad language. Carly then yelled at me and said "GO APOLOGIZE!" I kept saying but… Then she took my bacon! SO She said if I go apologize I can get it back.

So I took the bacon and chases after Freddie. I saw him run into the gym. So I followed. Then I realized where he went. Guy's locker room. He knew I would never go in there. But he forgot that one time when I cut up his clothes. HAHA! Good times. I saw him putting on his sweatpants murmuring "GREAT! JUST GREAT!" I said "Aww wet ur pants again!" I laughed. He then yelled at me and said "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! NOW I'M THE LAUGHING STALK OF THE SCHOOL!" I patted his shoulder and said "Don't worry you were always the laughing stock of the school!" He frowned and said "What are you doing in HERE anyway this is the guys locker room." I then told him that Carly took my bacon and wouldn't give it back till I talked to you and apologized. So I took the bacon and followed you into here. Then I told him to remember I was here before when I cut up his clothes. He then looked at me and said "I still haven't forgiven you for that!" I smirked and said "Don't Worry. Gibby will do something by the end of the day and everyone will forget about this." He stood up in front of me staring down at me. Wow he grew A LOT! He then said "BUT I WON'T! You have been a pain to me ever since we came back from California! What happened?" Then I said to him "IDK! One minute I almost liked you the next minute you were kissing my best friend!" I ran out really mad. I could tell he was chasing me but I didn't care. All day I ignored him.

Once we got to Carly's Apartment We both wanted to get this iCarly meeting over. I sat next to Carly on the couch while Freddie sat next to her on his laptop. Carly said we should do another Caveman skit because the viewers liked that one. We decided to do one on the first text. Where we wrote messages on fake rocks and threw it at people as texts. Freddie wanted to do another weirdo in our neighborhood segment since everyone liked the last one. Carly and I were going to wear watermelon hats while Gibby was going to wear a cantaloupe hat and we were going to dance around crazy saying random words. Then we got a video from a fan a while ago that was rolling around in the grass like a dog. It was pretty funny so we fit it in b4 the dancing fruit head thing. Freddie and I practically ignored each other except for when I made some mean comments about him. Then I ate over at the Shay's since my mom was coming home late. She's dating a nice lawyer now who is like in love with her and is rich. Now she has someone who can fight for her and love her. I actually like him. We had spaghetti tacos! I will always love spaghetti tacos! Well I'm tired to writing Night!

GN!

Sam

P.S. BACON!


	19. Sam's Journal Entry 28 and 29

**I'm Glad I'm getting positive reviews. Even though there aren't as many as I would hope I'm still going to write this because IT'S THE BEST ONE OUT THERE about Sam's Journal.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Sam or iCarly and I'm not Dan Schneider!**

Sam's Journal

Entry 28(Wednesday)

Dear Journal,

Well today was sad… My bf Ty was supposed to get me this morning but he didn't so my Mom had to drive me. I was 1hr late because she stopped at BF Wang's and picked me up lunch. At least this lunch was good.

At school Fredgump asked me why I was late. I told him my bf forgot me this morning and my mom had to drive me. I also told Ms. Briggs that and she believed me. After class I met Carly after class and told her I was coming home with her because my mom was bringing her Lawyer bf to our house for the afternoon. Then Freddie asked if Ty was going to be at practice. I texted Ty asking him if he was going to iCarly rehearsal today and he said maybe. Then I asked why he wasn't at school and he said he got suspended for cussing at the principle. Even I never cussed even though my mom did it all the time in front of me at her bfs. In class I switched some vials around on Freddie's lab table that way it'll explode on him. IT WORKED! It exploded blue gunk on his face. Carly and I were cracking up and so were our science teacher and the rest of our class. He stormed out pretty mad.

After school once I got to the Shay's Spencer was building some random sculpture for T-Bo with sticks. Carly told me to text Freddie and Ty to come over so I did. Neither of them responded. Carly then made me go over to Freddie's and drag him over here. I went into his apt and picked the lock and got in. "YO DERF GET OVER HERE!" I heard him moan "No...! I still have blue gunk on my face! YOU EMBARRESED ME AGAIN INFRONT OF THE ENTIRE SCHOOL!" I then laughed and said "Oh CMON IT WAS FUNNY!" He then yelled at me and said "FUNNY FOR YOU!" I then walked into his room and saw him sitting on the edge of his bed his face still partially blue. I then sat next to him and said "What the chiz is wrong with you BENSON?" and slapped him. He then looked at me and said "What happened to CALIFORNIA SAM? Where is that SAM!" I then looked at him and said "IDK! I think she went away after she saw YOU AND CARLY MAKING OUT!" He then said "I'm sorry for kissing her. I didn't want to kiss her she kissed me!" I then said "Still you said yes to her! You know how much that hurts!" He then looked confused and said "When did you start feeling emotions?" I then gave him a glare "EVER SINCE I ALMOST LIKED YOU! AND YOU KNOW WHAT! NOW I GOT A BF WHO LIKES ME AND I LIKE HIM SO DEAL WITH IT!" He then kissed me. OMG HE KISSED ME! UGH! The worst part is I liked it! SO then I slapped him and said "I HAVE A BF! OKAY I DON'T LIKE YOU ANYMORE!" he then said "FINE I HATE YOU!" I then pulled him over to Carly's apartment.

Carly asked what took so long and I shrugged. During practice we were back arguing like old times. Then I came home. I was disappointed Ty couldn't come but he was busy. WOW I had a busy day NIGHT!

Sincerely SAM

(P.S. WOW THAT WAS LONG!)

Entry 29(Thursday)

Today…. was just GREAT! Well this morning I got a text from Frediopia saying that he thinks TY is cheating on me…. I knew Ty would never cheat on me because he likes me. So I ignored it. Then on my way to class I got a pic from Freddie that was a Pic of a Guy that looked like Ty on a bike that looked like Ty's and a girl. I then realized he probably photo-shopped that and deleted it.

At school Freddie came up to me and said "YOUR BOYFRIEND TY IS CHEATING ON YOU!" I then rolled my eyes and slapped his arm and said "You're just jealous!" Then he stuttered while saying "ME! Jealous…. NO…! WHY WOULD I BE JEALOUS OF HIM?" I then said "Because he has me and you don't" I then pushed him into a locker and walked to class. In Ms. Briggs class Freddie started a discussion about cheaters just to get me on my nerves. So at lunch I started a food fight and then blamed it on Freddie. But we HAD to both clean up the Cafeteria after class.

When we were cleaning up I sat in a chair and put my feet on another chair and fell asleep while Freddie did all the work. He then pulled the chair out of under my feet and said "GET TO WORK PUCKETT! It's your fault!" I then said "Nah..!" He then growled and ended up cleaning it all as I took a nap.

At the Shay's we practiced. I called Ty but he never answered. Maybe he was at one of his biker club meetings. We had everything perfect for tomorrow. Then I came home to see that my mom's bf made her dinner. He gave me $50 to stay in my room. I couldn't refuse so I took the money and went to my room. Well I'm TIRED! I don't feel like spying on my mom's date. CYA!

From,

PUCKETT!


	20. Sam's Journal Entry 30

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or the Characters! I was having writers block for this. This is supposed to be the lead in for the Mini - Series. I had a few ideas… I couldn't choose. Well so I polled a few people and then I realized I got writers Block. I didn't know what to write… So I'm using an overused idea! WHOSE EXCITED FOR iOMG if anyone knows me I WAS CRAZYY! Check out my youtube videos about iOMG for updates on info about iOMG! My youtube is Starz7744 also I am on twitter please follow Rachim4 for more iOMG updates and more. I AM CONSTANTLY SEDDING FOR iOMG on the Seddie Wikia page so thats why I havent updated in a while.**

**I HOPE FOR A SEDDIE KISS in iOMG! Also tell all ur friends to watch this. GET iOMG MORE VIEWS THAN iSYL!**

**Sam POV:**

I woke up all cranky…Yesterday was ugh...I woke up and texted Ty wondering where he was. He responded with "SICK." So I decided to call him and when he picked up I heard giggling in the background and then he said "Sorry it's this Movie im watching. I can't talk don't want to get sick babe bye!" He then hung up. Wait I can't get sick through the phone! Was FREDLUMPS RIGHT? NO can't be!

I took the bus to school and surprisingly got there on time. Once I get there I went to my locker grabbed my books and turned to Carly who had just walked in.

She smiled all bubbly and said "HEY SAM! Ready for iCarly tonight!"

I groaned and slammed my locker and said "WHATEVER!"

She then said in a caring tone "Sam? What's wrong?"

I then look at her and say "TY! I called him this morning and he told me he was sick and couldn't get me sick through the phone!"

Fredlumps then came up to us and says "HOLA MI AMIGAS!" Why was he soo cheery today! Ugh its annoying.

Carly then said "hey Freddie!" WHY WAS SO cheery too it just made my mood worse.

I then glared at him and said "Nub." HE IS A NUB! AND HE IS NOT RIGHT ABOUT TY!

Freddie then said "So you ready for iCarly!"

Carly then replied "YA KNOW IT!"

I groaned as the bell rang and went to class. In class Ms. Briggs was talking about if she should change her hairstyle. I was going to tease her but then I might get detention and Carly would not like me to miss practice for the show. I also pushed Freddie out of his chair and he fell. Everyone was laughing, even Ms. Briggs.

At lunch I had some bacon that I made in the morning. I then took Fredlumps sandwich while he wasn't looking again.

He then saw that I had already had taken a bite out of it and yelled "SAM! THAT WAS MY SANDWHICH!" Ughh….TYPICAL FREDGOOPER!

I then threw the rest of the sandwich at his face and said "HERE BON APETITE! "

Carly then yelled "SAM! WE don't need you starting a food fight!" Ugh…. she was right... Besides I don't want to clean up the cafeteria!

Once school ended we all got on the bus and headed towards Bushwell. Once we got inside we heard Lewbert scream in to the phone "NO! NO I WILL NOT MOTHER! U WILL NEVER FIND ME! I HATE YOU TOO!"

We all laughed and he said "WHATCHA LOOKING AT!"

We all said "Nothing" and ran upstairs laughing. You had to be there! SO we walked up to the studio and behind us was Gibby who said "HEY GUYS! YOU READY TO PRACTICE!" Then he took his shirt off and then we all just stared at him awkwardly… It was very creepy to me…

The schedule went like this -

1. Caveman sketch - How TEXTING WAS CREATED

2. Then we would show the video of the girl rolling in the grass.

3. Then Carly Gibby and I would put on our melon hats and make funny puns that were stupid.

4. Then Finish with a Who's that Weirdo in that Neighborhood Segment!

Practice went fine until Freddie tried adding in some fruit puns. SO I shut him down by saying "No…Just No…"

He then yelled "MY IDEAS ARE GREAT!" No they are not… Except the Caveman Skit that was funny!

I then said "SHUT IT LUMPS!" He was really getting on my nerves this whole week!

He then yelled "YOU KNOW WHAT SAM!"

I cut him off by yelling "WHAT!" and soon we were arguing. Soon Carly blew the noise horn and we both yelled "AHHH!"

Carly then said "SAVE IT TILL AFTTER THE WEBSHOW!"

We all went downstairs and had spaghetti tacos that Spencer made before the show. I threw some at Fredlumps and everyone laughed. Freddie didn't throw back all he said was "I Ain't starting a food fight with you Puckett!"

I groaned and ate my delicious TACOS!

Then it was time for LE WEBSHOW!

Freddie cued us by saying his old usual "IN 5...4….3….2….!"

I SCREAMED "IM SAM!"

Carly Screamed "I'm CARLY!"

At the both time we said "AND THIS IS ICARLY!..."

I then said "Wait is it?"

Carly replied "DUNNO!"

Then we played the Caveman Skit. It was super funny and we all laughed watching it. Then we played the video of the girl rolling around in the grass. Then imitated her. Then we put on our melon hats and started making fruit puns. Some of them were…

Carly: "ARE YOU MELON SAM!"(Melon AKA Chill)

Sam: "I'm totally MELLOOOOOWNNN!"

Gibby: I can't a rope!

Yeah those were HiGHlarious! It was like watching the annoying orange but LIVE!

Soon it was time for Who's that Weirdo in our Neighborhood time!

Freddie then gave then pressed a few buttons and then a video started playing of a guy with a girl on a motorcycle.

Carly then yelled "THIS ISN'T THE VIDEO!"

I then yelled back because he messed up the show again and said "WHAT THE CHIZ NUB!"

He then yelled "JUST WATCH!" what was he up to.

Soon the guy took off his helmet... OMG IT WAS TY! WITH ANOTHER GIRL AND SCREAMED "OMG THAT'S TY WITH ANOTHER GIRL!"

Freddie then yelled "SEE I TOLD YOU HE WAS A CHEATER!"

I couldn't believe it… the guy I thought actually liked me was with another girl… THIS IS ALL FREDDIES FAULT! HE FINNALY GOT WHAT HE WANTED. SO I yelled "THANKS FREDDIE YOU FINALLY GOT WHAT YOU WANTED ARE YOU HAPPY!" I had to get out of there so I ran out of the room and slammed the door.

**3rd person POV:**

Freddie then yelled "WAIT SAM! COME BACK" he started running after her. Then Carly turned the camera to her and Gibby and said "Well iCarly's having some EMOTIONAL Problems! CYA NEXT WEEK!" and started randomly dancing with Gibby while music was playing.

**Sam POV:**

I was hurt, cheated on, destroyed, heartbroken, and a bunch of other things… I soon heard Freddie yelling my name. I got to this crosswalk where the light was green and turned around and yelled at him "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! I was FINALLY HAPPY AND U HAD TO GO RUIN IT! I would of found out on my own!"

He then yelled "SAM! I'm sorry.."

The light turned red and I started walking across then I turned around in the middle of the street and yelled "NO YOUR NOT! YOU JUST WANT ME SAD AND LONELY FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!"

He then yelled "YA KNOW WHAT SAM I WAS TRYING TO HELP! BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT YOU! BUT SEEMS THAT YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME…! I HATE YOU!" Right as he yelled that I started to turn back around but then a car came and hit me. It slowed down as I rolled over it landing on my left arm and leg then onto my back.

**Freddie POV:**

Right after I said I hated her she got hit. First thing I did was run over to as the car stopped. I called 911 and said a girl just got hit by a car. The driver said he didn't notice her and then I yelled at him "YOU SHOULD BE SOOO SORRY!" The Ambulance came and put her on a gurney and pushed her into the Ambulance. I then texted Carly "SAM GOT HIT BY A CAR! Meet me at the hospital!" I then waved a taxi and told him to drive as fast as he could to the hospital.

Once I arrived at the hospital I called Sam's mom and told her that Sam was hit. And to bring anything of Sam's that she might want with her. She then told me she has this box that I got for her she really likes. I then told her to bring it and she said "Okay." and hung up. I then called my mom and told her that Sam was hit and she said she would be over there as soon as possible.

I then saw Carly and Spencer walk in. Carly walked over to me and said "OMG IS SHE OKAY! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!"

I then sighed and realized this was my entire fault… I then said to Carly "I did this… I shouldn't of showed that video! "

Carly then said "But you did the right thing!" and gave me a hug.

The doctor then came out of this door and said "Are you the friends of Samantha Puckett?"

We nodded and then Sam's mom stormed in and said "WHERES MY BABY! IS SHE OKAY!"

The doctor then sighed and said "We have some news for you…"

What kind of NEWS! Was it BAD OR GOOD!

**I guess you won't know till next chapter. The start of iER! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	21. Sam's Journal Mini Series 2 iER part 1

**Disclaimer I do not own iCarly but if I did I would make seddie happen SOOON! Like in iOMG yes its a sunday. I have been busy freaking out about iOMG and the seddie in it. I dont even have the next chapter for this written yet which I usually pre write my chapters for this... Well I hope to write it soon.**

**Sam's Journal Miniseries 2 iER Part 1**

**Freddie POV:**

The doctor was going to tell us the news of Sam's condition… was she alive or dead… that's all I cared about… I did this to her I had the right to know.

He then said "Well good news is she's alive"

My heart then skipped a beat… SHES ALIVE!

I then smiled and said "That's amazing!'

Then the doctor said "But she broke her left arm and left leg. Also broke some ribs. We're doing a small operation on her tomorrow. Sad thing is she might not survive it." (**A/N Ever see Hanna get hurt in PLL basically Sam is in the same condition as her**)

Sam's mom then said "Is this going to cost me anything….?" Then the dude who hit her came up and said "Hey it's my treat... anything for a pretty lady like you and besides I did it." Carly, Spencer and I all fake barfed it was gross!

I then said "When can we see her?" I really wanted to see her… it was my entire fault I had to apologize. The doctor then said "We are getting some temporary casts on her. You will be able to see in 1hr if she's not asleep."

Pam then said "here give her this it's hers. She really likes it and it might help her stay alive and stuff." The doctor then took it and said "I will give it to her right away." She then left and we all sat down. Carly then yawned and Spencer said "Hey Carly and I are gonna go I know she wants to see Sam but she's tired."

Carly then moaned "Spencer I don't want to go!" I couldn't blame her… her best friend was in the hospital… even I didn't want to go... Spencer then said "We will go see her before the operation tomorrow morning kay." Carly then sighed and said "Kay….Cya tomorrow Freddie!" I then sighed and said "Cya."

My mom then asked me "Hey Freddie I'm going to go. Do you want to stay and take a cab home or come home with your mommy?"

Well I was definitely staying here I had to see Sam I then replied "I'll Stay it's practically my fault."

The dude who hit her said "No it's my fault... I didn't notice Sam till it's too late. Pam if there's anything I could do please let me know. I'm a single father too who doesn't get to see his daughter."

Pam then smiles and says "Take me to dinner Mama's hungry." Hah I guess I know where Sam gets it. I fake barfed as they left the place. Then I sat back in my chair and sighed.

**Sam POV:**

They just put me in these stupid casts. There's one on my left arm, left leg, and one around my stomach. I'm going into operation tomorrow and I might not come out alive…. I look up to see the Female doctor come in with a box… MY BOX! Wait how did she get it? So I asked "Wait where did you get that?"

The doctor then said "Your mom gave it to us. She said you liked and it might help with things."

I then smiled… I could write in my journal! My Final Entry…. I then said "Give it and Give me a pen." Lucky I still had the key around my neck and I was right handed. I then got the box and told the Doctor to leave and not let anyone in till I say so. I opened up the box and grabbed my journal with my right hand. I opened it up and started writing,

Entry 30(Friday)

Dear Journal,

Today might be my last entry. Well today at school Freddie was annoying as usual. Then during iCarly tonight he showed a video of my bf cheating on me. This made me furious and run outside. Now while I was crossing the street he yelled at me I HATE YOU then I turned and got hit by this guy who didn't notice me. He then stopped. I was knocked out by then and now in a hospital with broken left leg left arm, some broken ribs, my back might be broken also. Tomorrow I go into operation and well I might die…. I don't want to die… I mean there are so many things I want to do and say… Worst of all Freddie probably hates me… I mean I hate me… I've been unappreciative of what he did…. He was trying to help because he cares… Maybe he's outside in the waiting room waiting to see me…. I hope so… I have decided I will give him this book… Yeah I know crazy but he needs to know about everything before I go and he never knows. I'm going to write a letter to him to on the next page... I need to tell him 3 words.

Sincerely,

Samantha Puckett

P.S. This might be my last P.S.

[Next Page]

Dear Freddie,

If you are reading this you have just finished reading my Journal so far. Tomorrow I will be going into operation and well I might not survive. I wanted you to know in case I don't make it that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I have done to you… I'm sorry for running away like that when you were just helping. It has taken me a while to say this but I might actually Love you. Yeah I know the girl that's hated you for years loves you but everything we've been through has brought me to this point. I mean all those times on your fire escape, California and that romantic date that was sort of ruined everything. This game and everything has made me realized this. Now I know this doesn't sound like me don't worry it's still me. I'm still gonna torture you if I get out . Now if I don't I want you go out and find a girl like me. Someone who can make you do things you would never do. A girl who can push your limits even more than they are. I just wanted you to know that I love you and I always will. I love everything between us and I never want us to change. Now there is a Sam and Freddie before there wasn't.

Sincerely,

Sam Puckett

I close my journal and put it in the box and lock it and place the box on the side table. I then press a button and the Female doctor comes in I then say "Okay whoever wants to visit me can come in now before I start to fall asleep." I was really hoping Freddie would be out there so I can give him the Journal. Then a boy comes in its Freddie I smile then say "FREDLOSER!"

Freddie runs up to me and says "SAM! OMG ARE YOU OKAY? IS EVERYTHING OKAY?" I then laugh well of course not I might die tomorrow. "Yeah for now at least… Here take this box on the cart. Inside there is a Journal now I want you to read it." I then hand him the key and say "Now please let me rest."

He takes the box and key and said "Okay… and Sam I'm really sorry for everything….. And I will be here tomorrow don't you worry!"

I then laugh and drift off asleep.

**Freddie POV:**

A journal? SAM HAS A JOURNAL? No way… This was insane. I go home and sit on the edge of my bed and open the box to see what do you know A JOUNRAL! I then turn on a light and open it up and start to read….

**How will Freddie react to the Journal and all the things in it? HMM I guess that's for another part… REVIEW PLEASE!**


	22. Sam's Journal Mini Series 2 iER part 2

**OMG TY FOR ALL MY REVIEWERS! I KNOW WERE ALL EXCITED FO iOMG as U know I AM THE MOST probably. Anything iOMG related I wanna know about… I'M ADDICTED! I want a Seddie kiss!**

**I don't own iCarly or Dan Schneider.**

**Freddie POV:**

I open up to the first journal entry and start reading. "Haha" I said as I started reading. I guess she was saving the tropical disease part for later. And she is right my mom has given me every shot!

I turned the page and started reading the next entry. HAHA thank Sam for doing that prank! I got to say 1 less tick bath is better. Too bad the prank was meant for me…! Haha BTW SAM! Fredloser isn't new! SOO THAT'S WHY SHE LAYED OFF ME THAT DAY! Wow she eats a lot of bacon! Why doesn't she get FAT? Oh thanks for the heads up on torturing me LOL. (**A/N Freddie is thinking this**)

I turned the page again to read the third entry. Wait a sec SHE LIKED THE KIS! And she remembered the shirt I WAS IN! OMG! Also that chili made a bad stain on my shirt! And then I remember I gave her a hug getting her shirt dirty to but she ended up giving it to my mom. So she keeps a box of things to burn. I bet you I'm in there. HAHA I remember when Sam tried lighting my pants on fire! It worked and I ran home screaming because it burned my undies too and I ran home with a naked but! She did look good in the purple shirt…. Wait SAM THINKS MY BUT IS WHAT? Its crossed out it kind of looks like she said cute? Nah! Never!

I then turned the page and started reading the next entry. When DID SAM GET A JEWELRY BOX! I guess Melanie gave it to her. OMG SHE LIKED THE KISS! Well then she took it back! I wonder if I can find that writing behind her bed. Make her take back taking it back… because I liked the kiss… Benson likes Sam… but I have always liked her! I might even… GAH BENSON She's might die tomorrow! Wow she actually cares. Besides pushing me down that day she actually cares about me… I wish she knew I care about her…

I sigh and turn the page and started the next entry. Haha I memorized her locker combination in case I needed it to get her back. And I actually did forget. She remembers I have a Special ham shirt! WOW! So she slapped me because my other shirts were in the drier and I had to wear the same shirt again. OWW FALLING OUT OF THAT CHAIR HURT! Ugh that Mandy chick turned into one of Creddie shippers now. Apparently her older sis is that other crazy psycho Creddie shippers Stacy the girl with the cu-tips. GOSH CREDDIERS CAN BE SOOO VICIOUS! Haha Rachim and Daniela I hate to admit this but you were right. I just didn't want to believe it back then because I thought I "hated" her. So MY MOM did actually give Sam a compliment. I thought maybe Sam lied but wow! My mom NEVER LIKED SAM BEFORE! I guess because Sam "protected" me at school. Haha I remember being on the fire escape Sam coming out. Then she almost kissed me... I remember that kiss I actually wanted it and I was denying it because Sam and I were supposed to "hate" each other. Why did I let her go that night I could have had her… I WAS SUCH A JERK TOO! I hit my face and groan.

I then turn the page and read the next entry. Haha Freddie the Flatfaceapus Good one Sam! SO THAT'S HOW SHE GOT OUT OF DETENTION! I've always wondered! Gotta use that next time Sam gets me in trouble. That is if she comes out of surgery okay. Oh Ya I remember THAT NIGHT! I was still confused about my feelings that night so I didn't talk to Sam. And that's when we got a predicted value of 1mil viewers…. I remember what I thought of too… Kissing Sam live in front of a million viewers during out Jitters sketch too! I betcha she wrote about that in her next entry.

I turn the page quickly to see what Sam wrote next. Haha I remember the hype for that day was huge. Everyone was happy for iCarly going to get 1mil viewers tonight! I already had my kissing plan down! WOW I CAN'T BELIEVE SAM CTUALLY REMEMBERED OUR SCHEDULE! Yeah I wonder if she understands why I put the 1. It's because I thought I found the one… Then we had out jitters sketch and I kissed her. I remember her saying she was playing along. That kiss was soo amazing. Yeah I admit it…. It was filled with passion and emotion… Yah she slapped me for it. I told her to meet me in the fire escape because Carly might have seen us… Idk What Carly thinks of us but I didn't want her freaking out. WOW Carly thinks Sam actually enjoyed it! I remember this part…. This is when she denied me… It's because I denied her last time. OMG she might have liked me….! But typical Sam has to deny it...

I flipped the page and read the next entry. I guess she was too depressed to write for the weekend. I remember Monday! I was really mad at her for leaving. I hated her. Then we promised to go back to torturing till someone feels something for someone else. But that was broken because I feel for her and well she still tortures me… That quick kiss she gave me was sooo…. Amazing… It felt like we were dating! Except we weren't…. WOW she does like me… and she gave me a bunch of new hurtful names! Wow SAM ACTUALLY OPENED UP A THESAURUS! SO THAT'S WHO UNSCREWED MY CHAIR! I was wondering who did that! I guessed it was her too and I was right! I remember her taking my ham sandwich too! Soon it was an all-out food war and I got salad dumped on me! Haha Sam nice thinking about bribing Ms. Briggs… Ahhhh good times..

**Hey! I wasn't planning to make Freddie like do his own reviews of the entries but it gave me the idea to! Cause someone said "I can't wait to see Freddie's reaction when he reads the journal entries." Next entry will be more of these. I might be a little OOC: with Freddie cause I'm not a dude!**


	23. Sam's Journal Mini Series 2 iER part 3

**OMG! SEDDIE HAPPENED! SAM IS INLOVE WITH FREDDIE! And you can tell Freddie liked the kiss! Also I did predict there would be a kiss ever since the first promo! Listen up Even though iPWV production code is after iOMG and will air after iOMG it takes place before iOMG. So Sam and Freddie never kissed yet in iPWV. Dan said that the 1****st**** Episode of Season 5 will continue where iOMG left off.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Seddie or iCarly!**

**Freddies POV:**

I turned the page wondering what she would right about next. Oh yeah that was the day we learned we were going to California. We were all in the studio and Sam forgot to mention that she threw me off my laptop to look at the hotel! Ugh she still has those I Heart Las Vegas panties… Those really should be burned!

I laughed and turned the page to see what she wrote for Wednesday. She did look smokin in those bikini's she wore there! Even hotter than Carly! Wow I never thought I would be saying that ever! Haha her mom got another bf geezus. That lady needs a life.

I turn the page and read the next entry. That was Thursday. When she slept over the Shay's! I remember her complaining that night too that she had to get up. It irritated me so I left to get some sleep!

I turn the page to see what she wrote for Friday. I guess she never got around to writing it on the plane. She left it in her suitcase according to the Saturday one. Haha Sam thanks for PINCHING ME IN THE CAR RIDE! THAT HURT! And on the plane me and Sam actually sang a song we both liked "Running Away by AM." That was the song that was playing when we kissed. SHE KNEW I KISSED HER ON THE FOREHEAD! OMG! I thought she was asleep! By the way Sam my arm was on you because I was holding you… You were so cute there… And now you'll soon be gone… I dipped my head and buried my tears in my Galaxy Wars Pillow then sat right back up and continued reading. I remember Sam wearing that hot red Bikini that day. SHE LOOKED REAL GOOD. Haha Spencer still went in after we told him that it might make him sick. AND IT DID! So then I followed Sam to get her pack and I saw up and tipped her over to get her back. Haha then She chased me and then I started chasing her. And then I did the most horrible thing I could ever do. I pushed Sam into the big pool because she irked me! I never meant to get her with that JERK! She even knew I was jealous and didn't do anything. I WAS STILL RIGHT THOUGH! Freddiona? WTF! That is an odd name she calls me! I remember giving him a Black eye cause he tried kidnaping Sam. He ended up getting arrested! All thanks to me and Sam! Then she thanked me for the first time in like forever then dumped FRIES ALL OVER ME! Actually the dinner with her wasn't that bad. She took my fried chicken and actually thanked me! Then she dumped the mac n cheese on my face and she left! Then that night when we fell asleep I accidentally knocked over the pillow wall and pulled Sam close to me… She was soo soft and felt soo good… and I was half asleep so I didn't know any better!

I then turned the page intrigued to know what she had to say about the next day. I remember that morning Sam pushed me off the bed for holding her. Then I tried giving her a compliment but then she threw my cloud block out the window and PUNCHED ME! Yah and Sam by the way that was my face you kicked sand in at the beach! I had to go home that day crying! Then Sam forced me to rub lotion on her. I didn't mind once I started because she felt soo good. I accidentally left my hands on her waist cause it felt so good then she twisted MY ARM BACK! Then we ditched Carly and Kevin who were making out. Once we got away from them she pushed me in the water! Luckily I got her pack by pulling her on top of me. Her eyes were so gorgeous when she landed on me… I didn't want her noticing. Luckily she got off me and started throwing mud on me like typical Sam. I was actually able to tackle her. And WOW SAM LIKES MY EYES! I never knew that! I was going to kiss her because well she was perfect! But of course she denies that I like her! Then when she pushed me off I was staring at her because she looked like an angel. I still can't believe she picked me over the fudge guy (**A/N Get the reference!)**. Wow she WANTED me to clean off her face Shocker! But instead she almost broke my hand AGAIN! Then she wanted me to chase her and I did then she pushed me down and PUT A CRAB ON MY HEAD AND TEASED ME ABOUT IT! NOT FUNNY! Then I remember us sitting on the rock… Ahh good times. I tried holding her hand too but she slapped me! Then I kissed her and she yelled at me and then I got mad and left then she ran after me and kissed me. Man that kiss was good. Apparently Sam liked it too! OH MY GOD! Of course she tries to deny she liked… I was doing that too so don't worry. Then during dinner Sam had too many sodas to drink of course and dragged me to the club! AND BY THE WAY THAT GIRL WAS DANCING WITH ME WAS INSANE! An embarrassment to me! Luckily Sam but in. Then a slow song came on and she actually put her arms around my neck. WOW she likes my eyes and thinks the kiss was awesome! I knew it! But of course she has to deny it! Wow she wants to kill and kiss me that's good to know. Wow…. That was amazing… It's sad that she might go soon and I might never get the chance to tell her how I really feel… The fact is I'm still in love with her and she will never know because she might never make it out alive!

I then bang my head into a pillow and decide to read the next entry. Wow she was disappointed my arm wasn't on her in the morning Oooh. I laughed and continued reading. Lol don't worry you won't be saying thank you to me that often…. I was talking with Spencer all the day telling him the story of me and "Sandy" who was Sam.

I turned the page remembering the next day I was hanging out with Sam all day. WAIT SHE MIGHT HAVE BEEN INLOVE WITH ME IN CALIFORNIA! Gosh! AND DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT THIS WHOA! Yeah I remember that morning I wanted a kiss so badly but she didn't. OF COURSE THEN SHE DENIES SHE LIKES ME AGAIN! I still hate that the elephant sprayed on me! Haha she LUVS the brown Freddie eyes LOL. WOW she still remembers the song I sang to her and that our first kiss was amazing. Then she's gonna take it back I bet! Haha I knew she would be Mad and happy. She totally liked me singing! Wow so that's where she got the song from. I never knew she was such an Abba fan because I love Abba to. Maybe if she gets out we can go see it! Of course she denies liking the kiss!

I remember the next day I had something big planned for Sam so I quickly turned the page to read the entry for Wednesday. Haha the thinking made her brain hurt. She must have been thinking a lot then! WOW she thought the dinner was romantic! WOW! She is so cue when she blushes because then she tries to deny it. I remember telling her I liked her and she wouldn't give me a reply. So she was trying to avoid the question…. I guess she wasn't ready. I was going to ask her out...but then Carly texted me. Glad she did... Sam wasn't ready…. I sigh…. I almost had her. Apparently her good side thinks I am dreamy and nice and sweet and cute and that cares about her and likes her for who you are and thinks she looks gorgeous too. Also that I like her just the way you are and she is never gonna find a guy like me again. WOW! SHE THOUGHT ALL OF THOSE THINGS! But that's just her good side…. SAM CMON I doubt you'd be teased if we started dating. AND I BELIEVE U would still torture me even if we dated! Which I wish she would… GOSH WHY did she have run out…

I didn't even want to read what she wrote for the next entry… I know what I did that day and I regret it ever since. Carly and I kissed… I didn't want to but she started it so I just let her kiss me because she was heartbroken… WOW she really cried! THAT I KISSED CARLY! Wow I was such a jerk! Of course she had every right to hate me! I broke her heart… What if I do that again?... I'm such an asshole! I face palmed into a pillow and said "I wish I could turn back time and make that kiss never happen..." WOW she really hated me! Gosh why did I have to be such an ass.

**Poor Freddie now regrets he ever kissed Carly that night! Good because he was an ASS sorry for my cursing but CMON! Please Review!**


	24. Sam's Journal Mini Series 2 iER Part 4

**GLAD YOU all liked it so far... MORE OF FREDDIE's POV! Disclaimer I don't own iCarly but if I would I would make Seddie and make it so that Creddie would never happen EVER!**

**Freddie POV:**

I couldn't read the next entries... She probably bashed me! I wonder if she hates me still... I had to figure out... I turned the page hoping for the worst. Ugh... I'm sorry you had a horrible plane ride... Yeah now I realized that all that making out was unnecessary. Wow I can't believe her mom didn't want her home. THAT'S TERRIBLE! Well... I feel even crappier...

I turned the page and started reading OMG SHE SAW US AT THE GROOVIE SMOOTHIE! If I would of known... I can't believe Carly kept her busy all Sunday talking about me... That must have really hurt her... Wow Carly and I kissed a lot. I guess Sam was jealous and I was a jerk to her! I banged my head on my pillow and continued reading. She saw our make out session at the lockers... Now I feel really bad! Wow... I feel really bad... I mean I was horrible to her... and Carly was making it worse! I wish I could take it all back Sam! I really do...

I turned the page and continued reading. Wait she wanted me to pick her! I bet she even liked me but I chose Carly... GOD I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!" Wow I didn't even notice that Sam hated Carly and I together... It must have hurt her. All of the making out Carly and I did... WE WENT ON REAL DATES! Sometimes... then we ended up making out... Sam was right... We never went on real dates... SO THAT'S WHO TOLD MY MOM! THANKS!

I flipped the page and read the next entry. SO SHE MET TY IN DETENTION! Of course he would be in there because he's a jerk. I was a jerk to but at least I would never cheat on SAM! I could tell Carly liked TY! Every girl liked TY! And yes I was jealous of Ty and I never said anything. I never liked him from the beginning either... At least Sam was happy! Even though he was a cheater!

I turned the page and continued reading. MY MUSCLE IS NOT FLAB! I actually go to the gym once a week to get stronger. I remember detention when I tried to tell Sam to dump him but then things turned for the worst and she turned it on me. I failed... I was now the EPIC JERK!

I flipped the page and continued reading... SO THATTS WHO PUT THE WATER BALOONS IN MY LOCKER! I blamed TY for that though... HEHE! Got him a detention. OMG SHE LIKED MY KISSES BETTER! Then of course she denied it... But at least she was thinking of my kisses even though I'm a jerk. Yeah I guess a lot of people Like Sam and Me together... TO bad it might never happen because I am a jerk and she might die... She would never date me after what I did to her... She probably hates me...

I turned the page to see what other horrible things she said about me... She was thinking about our kisses again at least. Then she smashed my cheesecake in MY FACE! Haha I remember us holding hands for 5 secs... I then realized we were and pulled away... I wished it was longer...

I read the next entry knowing that was the day Carly and I broke up... I never realized that Carly was just using me for kissing... and that were just like brother and sister almost. At least Sam new by then that I didn't start kissing Carly.

I turned to the next entry and started reading. TY was cheating not fixing his bike by the way. THAT SLAP HURTED BY THE WAY! And so that's how she got this box. Too bad her mom has a new boyfriend now who almost killed her daughter...

I then turned the page and kept reading. I remember teasing Sam because I thought he was cheating and I was right! AND PUSHING ME INTO A LOCKER DID HURT! SO Carly made her find me... That makes everything so much better. That's because she spilled milk on me. I deserved it though. I was a jerk. Ya then she said she almost liked me... I deserved everything that night. The ignoring... I was a jerk to her.. I KISSED HER BEST FRIEND A BUNCH OF TIMES! While she liked me... I let her go...

I then read the next entry... SO THAT'S WHO SWITCHED MY VILES IN CLASS! I knew it was SAM! Then I remember telling her to remember California. So then I kissed her... I guess she didn't believe me because she slapped me and said she was with Ty still. At least she liked the kiss... Not that it matters anymore...

I then turned the entry to read what happened next. I remember that morning telling Sam Ty was cheating on her... That night before I found the video of Ty and the other girl on the bike. I was jealous just too afraid to admit it. Then she started a food fight and we were both supposed to clean it up but I only did the work!

I then remember what the next day was... the day she got hit by a car... today... Earlier today... I cried in my pillow then thought I wonder if she wrote anything for today's entry... I turned the page to find that she did write something... Wow she thinks I hate her... But I don't hate her... I love her... yes I finally come to the conclusion I love Sam and I don't want to lose her.

I then turned the page because apparently she wrote something for me... I was scared of what she wanted to tell me... Wow she's apologizing... Sam Puckett APOLOGIZING TO ME! I'd never see the day... But I should be the one apologizing... I was a jerk... I then see that she loves me. OH MY GOD SHE LOVES ME! She should hate me not love me... I was a jerk... And now she will never know that I love her back... Sam if you don't get out I will still love you and always love you... I cried in my pillow some more... I just wish I could tell you how I feel before you go into your operation... Maybe I could!

I then ran over to my mom and asked her to take me into work with her tomorrow morning so I could see Sam before the operation and my mom nodded. Tomorrow morning I was going apologize to Sam and tell her I love her too. I don't want her to die not knowing if I loved her back... I soon drifted asleep holding the journal close to me.

**Yes a short chapter because well next one's going to BE THE BIG ONE! Will Sam survive? Will Sam and Freddie get together before then... YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE! Review please!**


	25. Sam's Journal Mini Series 2 iER Part 5

**OMG NEW SAM'S JOURNAL. I'm finally getting more people to read this story and so far they are all addicted. I SWARE THIS STORY HAS MAGICAL POWERS that turns anyone into Seddie. Also I might throw in a twist to make it longer... HEHEHEHEH... Or Sam might DIE! Haha you will have to read and find out... Disclaimer I don't own iCarly or Sam dying (Just Kidding!)**

_To Mr. /Ms. /Mrs. Anon:_

_I know you don't like Freddie's POV but we needed Freddie's POV of the journal entries. You're lucky I'm not doing Carly's POV of it all. I'm just gonna... Wait and see. BTW that was the last entry soo you won't have to go through any more of his POV of the journal_

_Sincerely,_

_Rachim4_

**Freddie POV:**

I didn't know what to do at that moment... I couldn't sleep all night. The girl I loved might die tomorrow and I might not get to tell her... I have to tell Carly though. I walked over to her apartment and knocked on her door at 2:00 A.M.

She came to the door and opened it rubbing her eyes "Freddie? What are you doing here its 2:00 o'clock in the morning.

I then walked in and said "read this! And bring it back to me tomorrow morning at the hospital when we go see Sam before the operation." I hand her the journal and then say "This was Sam's Journal... She gave it to me right before I left... You have to read it..."

Carly with eyes wide open now says "I will definitely!"

I walked back to my room and plopped back on my bed. My mom walked in and said "Good news I'm working tomorrow and helping with the operation on Sam!"

I then groaned into my pillow and said "Stop reminding me of her dying!"

My mom then sits next to me and rubs my back and she says "You really loved her don't you..."

I then sit up and say "How did you know...?"

She then says "I can tell by the way you look at her... the way she always comes onto your fire escape trying to make things right. She's the only one you have let out there... She loves you as much as you love her..."

Wow I can't believe my mom just said that I then say "It's much more than that mom. We have been figuring out these feelings for a while now and I might never get the chance to be with her if she doesn't make it!"

My mom hugs me and says "Don't worry I'll try everything to make sure the operation goes perfect!"

I then smile and hug my mom. It's been a while since I smiled...

[Next Day]

I woke up at 7:00 to my mom yelling "Hey Freddie don't forget were leaving in 20 mins!"

I then get a quick shower and do my hair. I throw on my t-shirt that says "Special Ham" and a pair of jeans quickly. I walk into the kitchen and my mom is cooking bacon and I decide to put half of it in a giant baggy or Sam if she ever got out okay. My mom then decided I should bring it all to Sam knowing her appetite after the operation she would be starved. I stuffed all the bacon into two giant bags. My mom and I ate half of one bag on the way to the hospital though. We arrive at the hospital and my mom clocks in and goes to check on Sam.

I get a text from Carly saying "ON MY WAY WE HAVE TO TALK! DW I have the journal! – Carls"

She soon arrived 5 secs later rushing in and trying to catch her breath as she sat next to me "WHY DID YOU GUYS TELL ME! ABOUT CALIFORNIA! I feel soo guilty... I didn't know she really loved you till I read this..." She then hugged me.

I then said "What's worse is that I love her and she might die!"

Carly then says "Well you have to tell her... You must or she will never know what it likes to have a guy love her..."

I then sigh and Carly cries on my shoulder and says "WHY DID I HAVE TO KISS YOU IN CALIFORNIA! Why did I have to date you and make-out in front of her!"

I then say "I was a jerk to her... "

Carly then says "No you're not. If you were a jerk she wouldn't love you... Sam has never loved anyone... and it takes a lot to say you love someone... If you believe in your heart that Sam is the one then nothing but your love will help her get through this. Your love will give her hope to live."

She was then cut off by my mom who says Freddie and Carly Sam's awake now if you want to see her before the operation. She looked at me and I knew what she wanted me to do... We both walked in and Carly immediately ran over to Sam and gave her a hug. "Oh my god I am soo sorry Sam for everything!"

Sam then says "Oww... but it wasn't your fault so you don't need to worry. I'm going into operation very soon so I'll be out before you know it."

I then gave Carly the look to leave and she says "Good luck Sam. Remember I am praying for you!" she then exits and I pull over a stool and sit by Sam's side and said "I read your journal last night..."

Sam the looks over at me and says "Oh..." and sorta slouches down... looking sad.

I then say "I know we've been through so much and I just wanted to tell you before you go into your operation that I..." I was cute off by my mom and a bunch of doctors who lifted her up onto a gurney saying stuff I couldn't understand and then I got up ran up to the moving gurney and said "I LOVE YOU SAMANTHA PUCKETT!"

I then saw her smile as she was pushed through the double doors to the operating area. I then walked back out next to Carly and said "She is going to be fine..." I hope...

While Sam was in the operating room I showed Carly the pictures of me and Sam in California to cheer ourselves up. I was telling her every little detail about me and Sam. She was very interested about everything that went on.

A few hours passed by Freddie pacing around his chair and Carly playing More Buffet on the pear pad. (**A/N that's a real app that's sooo fun!**)

Soon my Mom came in with a straight face. I then ran up to her and say "IS SHE OKAY? ALIVE?"

(**A/N I was gonna stop here initially but I couldn't leave you all with such a short chapter!**)

My mom then turned her face into a smile and said "She's asleep now but you may see her in a few hours when she wakes up.

I then screamed "WHOOOHOO!" as Carly did the same and I gave my mom a big hug! Carly then texted everyone in her cellphone and 5 minutes later she started getting replies like crazy.

Then my mom says "She will be let out in 4 days and be put in a wheel chair for 2 weeks then crutches for 1 week."

Carly then says "UH OH! How will she get into her apartment! The elevator in her complex has been broken for years!"

Then my mom said "No to worry. I called Pam and told her that her everything and told me about the elevator being broken and I offered to take her in and she said yes!"

I then said "You're not serious mom! Aren't you afraid we might do stuff or that she might give me some tropical disease!"

My mom then says "Since you two love each other I don't think you would want to be broken up because she did something wrong or you both did something bad. If you really loved her you would obey my rules for her sake of her staying there."

I then say "Don't worry mom me and Sam aren't going to do anything... besides she's in a wheelchair what could she do... Doesn't she have to be pushed around everywhere?"

My mom then says "I'm giving her one of those wheelchairs where you can move it with a joystick so she can move places. You can also push it and move it manually."

Carly then said "Wow I thought they only had manual ones!"

I then laugh and say "The power of technology."

Carly then takes me to get a smoothie. I decide to get Sam one just in case she's thirsty. I got her an extra supreme Large, the largest size they have, of the strawberry splat.

Carly looked at it with shock and said "Are you sure she can drink all of that?"

I then look at her and say "She hasn't eaten in two days Carly!"

Then Carly laughs and says "I guess it would be the perfect size for her" we laughed as we left the smoothie place and back to the hospital.

Once Carly and I got to the hospital she got a text from Spencer saying "CARLY! I set the kitchen sink on fire and it won't go out!"

Carly then freaked out "Oh my god SPENCER SET the Kitchen sink on fire I have to go!"

I then look at her confusingly "HOW?"

Carly then said "I don't know! But tell Sam I'll come over tomorrow after school!" as she left the hospital.

I then sat down in the chair and dosed off for a bit since I didn't get any sleep last night. I soon was woken up 2 hours later by my mom who said "Freddie she's awake..."

I got up out of my seat, grabbed my stuff and followed my mom into the room. I almost cried walking in seeing back brace on Sam and her left arm in a cast and her left leg in a cast. She had another cast around her stomach as she smiled.

My mom soon left the room and I walked up to her and pulled up the same stool, to the right side of her bed, and sat on it and whispered "Hey Puckett." brushing a piece of hair away from her face.

She smiled at me and reached up to my cheek and held it "Nub..."

I then pulled out the bags of bacon, her smoothie, and her journal and said "Look what I brought the princess. Bacon, an Extra Super Large Strawberry splat, and your journal so you can write in it while you're stuck in here. Besides soon you'll be stuck at my house with my rules..."

She lightly laughed and punched me and said "ow..." in a faint voice.

I then say "Does it hurt... or did it hurt?"

Sam then looks at me and says "It doesn't hurt and I was asleep when they did it so I didn't feel a thing." I could tell it hurt her because she tried shifting herself but stopped.

I then grab onto her hand and say "Don't worry you'll be fine soon. Carly, me, Spencer, my mom, your mom, everyone that loves you is going to be here to help you every step of the way."

She blushes as I grab her hand as she says "Come closer..." in a fainter tone like she was weak...

I get scoot closer to her and place my hand on her cheek and lean in and kiss her. She kisses back with just as much passion not wanting it to end.

Soon after 15 secs of the perfect kiss she smiled then grabbed a piece of bacon and slapped me with it. "You're a good boy Benson whether I hate you or not."

I laughed and said "Oh yah Carly couldn't make it because Spencer se the kitchen sink on fire but she will be back tomorrow after school. Also I showed her the journal and she read it..."

Sam then said "HOW did Spencer set the kitchen on fire?... WAIT YOU SHOWED HER MY JOURNAL!"

I then flinched back "SORRY! She had to know! You might of died!"

Sam then said "I knew you might show her so thanks... Now GO Mama needs her beauty rest and it's late!"

I laugh and kiss her forehead as I get up and say "See ya Puckett!"

I then turn around and say "Does this mean we're... ya know... together?"

Sam then laughs and says "Hmmm maybe..." she smiles and throws a piece of bacon at him.

I then eat it and say "Taking that as yes" as I walk out and leave.

Sam soon snoozes off holding the bag of bacon.

**Sorry it took so long to update I didn't know what to write... Review please!**


	26. Sam's Journal Entry 31 and 32

**Sorry haven't been able to update had an Idea for this but lost it trying to hide my obsession from my parents. Either way I am going to end this story soon. Like 4 more chapters... or more I'm sorry it has to end... but I might epilogue it if you want.**

**Disclaimer I don't own iCarly but I do own Sam's Journal**

Entry 31 (Monday)

Dear Journal,

Been a while since I said that. Well you can already guess since I am writing that I am alive... Well this morning my new BOYFRIEND came over with bacon and a fat shake! He knows me so well. And yes I said boyfriend! Freddie BENSON TOLD ME HE LOVED ME AND NOW WE R TOGETHER! Well it happened more sappy than that but you get the picture. And you know what I don't think anything has changed between us at all. I still teased him this morning I called him Freddiona again! He didn't like that but I still laughed. He then kissed me on my forehead and said he had to go to school. He then said "Don't miss me!" I then said "Don't worry you're the last person I would ever want to see" jokingly.

They decided to move me into a room with another person because I was getting better. They needed the 1 person room for someone else who was hurt. CMON! I liked the single room! I COULD watch what I want. Now I might have to watch old people junk... Not to my surprise they put me in a room next to this old lady. She asked me what I was in for and I said "A car hit me..." She said she wasn't feeling good. She then asked how I got hit by a car and why. I then told her about Freddie chasing me out of the apartment and all that chiz. She then said her and her husband are like that. I then suddenly got interested. She started talking about her and Rufus (her husband) used to fight all the time but she secretly had feelings for him but he liked her best friend. IT WAS LIKE US BUT OLDER! WAYY CREEPY! She even said she used to be a little of a rebel rouser herself... Turns out she invented one of the greatest pranks in history the stink balloon. A balloon filled with dead fish guts, old meat, and raw eggs. I threw a couple at Freddie one day and he stunk up the whole school! His mom had to take him out of school that day. I told her that there was another food fight and the guys were throwing the old lunch meat at him. She believed me of course... Ahh memories. You know what I am actually enjoying talking to this lady even though she's as old as Larry King... Soon she told me that she finally told Rufus after 4 years that she loved him and he didn't respond to her right away. He said he needed some time... And she waited. They casually dated right after she told him to see if he would feel the same and they continued dating throughout the rest of high school and college. After he proposed and now they have been married for 60 long happy years. Soon she said she was tired and fell asleep. I then realized maybe Freddie and I could be like her and Rufus.

I fell asleep after that and I woke up to Carly who was poking me saying "Sam. Sam." I then moaned and said "What!..." I then realized Carly must of gotten right out of school and I gave her a hug with my right arm for like 10 secs then said "Shh... there's an old lady next to me trying to sleep. Carly then looked at me confused and then said there was no lady. Soon I looked over to see she was gone. Mrs. Benson couldn't help but overhear and said "Sorry Sam... She died in her sleep a few hours ago..." and left. I soon started crying... Yeah I know your shocked SAM PUCKETT CRYING! Well I just was having the best conversation with that lady and then she just died... At least she lived a happy life. Carly then asked why and I told her everything even though I didn't want to. She then started crying too OF COURSE! She then wanted me to tell her everything that happened between me and Freddie. We ended up talking for hours. Soon Freddie came in later and Carly left saying it was late. Freddie then said he didn't want to disturb me and Carly since we haven't talked in ages. Soo sweet and sappy of the nub. I lightly punched him. He then asked what we were talking about then I told him about we talked about us and the old couple. He then said "I think we will end up like that old couple..." I then laughed and said "You're such a sap!" and gave him a punch with my right arm and he said "I see that you got your punch back! Soon you will be out of here in no time." He then kissed me and I kissed back for about 11 secs. AMAZING as usual. I don't know why I was always denying those because they're unforgettable bliss! I wanted more but he had to go... I can't wait till I get out of this nut house!

From,

Sam!

P.S. THAT WASN'T THE LAST PS Lol!

Entry 23(Tuesday)

Dear Le Journal,

MY LAST DAY IN THIS NUT HOUSE! This morning they told me Benson could not see me because they wanted to teach me how to use the wheelchair they gave me. CMON I'TS NOT THAT HARD IF I only have to use a joystick but in case it breaks down I need to know how to use it manually. Ms. Benson wheeled me outside in the wheelchair to the back where people practice. I was actually pretty good at this stuff. I should be in the Paralympics! MAMA WOULD WIN GOLD! She then made me sign this stupid contract saying I won't use this for stealing, or breaking the law, and I can't sell this for money. Since this is the only thing that will get me out of here I signed it and if I break the rules it gets taken away and then I have a manual one where people push me in it. I asked for one thing on it though. An attachable cup holder for the right side so I can get a drink. Since Ms. Benson thought that was a smart idea she put one on!

She soon told me I would go home with her as soon as she got off of work. And then I remember I AM GOING TO THE FREAKS HOUSE TO STAY! At least I get to be with Freddie... though his mom is gonna make me take tick baths and give me all these shots. Furthermore she is going to be watching Freddie and I like a hawk to make sure we don't do anything bad! She then put me in the wheelchair and insisted on pushing me to the Van she drove. She picked me up as I started to scream "WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU CRAZY!" She then said "Helping you into the car!" I then let her put me in the co-pilot seat as she put the wheel chair in the trunk. During the car ride she was listening to some old folk music and I tried to cover my ears... Soon she was singing some song about dental hygiene and my head was about to explode!

Once we got to Bushwell she parked and helped me onto my wheel chair as I wheeled into the lobby and Lewbert yelled "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" Ms. Benson then yelled "THIS YOUNG LADY GOT HIT BY A CAR!" She put me in the elevator and once we got to her floor I used the joystick and drove myself to her apartment as she opened it. She then led me into the guest room. The bed was raised so I can get on and off it. She also said that she changed the toilet so its wheelchair accessible in case I had to go... I was surprised...! She then said she put one of those shower seats in the shower so I can get in the shower. Luckily I was so strong and that I could easily get on and off my wheel chair. TWO WEEKS IN THIS ROOM! Won't be soo bad! Close to the kitchen has its own TV! Also close by Freddie's room! I never knew she had one of these.

Soon Freddie came in and saw me watching Girly Cow while I was eating a fat cake and said "Enjoying the room Puckett!" He ended up staying until the end of the girly cow episode. He was on the right side of the bed with his arm around me... I teased him throughout the episode saying he is like Girly Cow. He didn't like that...! But he still stayed for mama. Then he said he was going to bed and looking forward to see me in the morning. They he kissed me goodnight like the sap he is and I punched his arm. He then said "OW!" I then say "Night Benson!" in an adorable voice. He responded by saying Night Puckett. He is such a sap... but he's my tree sap...

From,

Puckett OWNER OF THE SAP!


	27. Sam's Journal Entry 33 and 34

**Sorry I haven't updated. If u read my other stories my Grandpop died and I have been helping my Grandmom at her house. Disclaimer I don't own iCarly.**

Entry 35 (Wednesday)

Dear WORLD,

Today was AAAMAZING! I mean for a Wednesday! This morning Mrs. Benson wanted me to go to school. I told her I still wasn't ready and she believed me. HAHA I LOVE MY NEW LIFE! She even made me like 3 packs of Bacon before she left! I woke up after Freddie left though... The other night was amazing though.

So today since I was alone Spencer came over and entertained me... By doing his firecracker dance... NOT as impressive as I thought it would be. Then he made me watch Dora. HE WAS YELLING AT THE SCREEN! (**A/N Remember what show that was from ;) ;)**) Oh my god who knew a grown man liked Dora. Truth since there is nothing on the TV in the mornings I watch Max and Ruby. I love how Max is always right and does bad things to. KINDA LIKE ME!

Then he built a sculpture out of Ms. Bensons Popsicle sticks, cotton balls, and cotton swabs. Apparently he got the idea from this weird statue of Carly and Freddie kissing made out of cotton swabs an iCarly Fan made...(**A/N Can you guess who made that?**) I believe she would kill herself if she knew Freddie and were IN LOOOOVE! I would pay to see that! Anyways it turned out to be just a house with snow on top cheesy... I then told him to get out because he was bothering me... Then my mom came in and said she's still dating the guy that hit me and left $50 on the table for Mrs. Benson because she's taking care of me. $50 isn't enough but it's good enough for my mom since she never I MEAN NEVER pays anyone back.

Then she left and I FINALLY HAD THE HOUSE to MY SELF! I took out a huge pack of ham, drove to my room, got in bed, and turned on the TV and DID ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! You can say I was living the perfect life... UNTIL! Freddie came back with loads of homework for me to do... I then gave him a pouty look like my left arm was hurting. SO he helped me... Basically he did it all for me but I'm talking the credit. SOO SWEET of the nubs. I rewarded him with a heaping kiss. Though I didn't care that I smelled like ham.

THEN he said he had to do something for iCarly! I begged him to stay and make me food. But he said he had to make sure everything for Friday was fit so I could do it. That's nice but I want food! He was trying to make the schedule easy for me to do... I don't need help... ANYWAY all this talk about food is making me hungry... I'm gonna go get some ham

C-YA,

Sam

Entry 34 (Thursday)

Dear book of writing,

Today was another GREAT DAY! I did nothing practically all day. I sat in bed and watched Girly Cow all morning! Soon Carly came over after school and she gave me my homework. I ended up making her do it. Then she started talking about this cute guy... I zoned out the whole time. She then finally told me that Freddie was working on some of the stuff for iCarly. She gave me the schedule for tomorrow and it said this.

Start off with a sketch of Spencer and Gibby arguing about random stuff using random words like Zoink, Jubabo, Kimajimaro, and more.

Then Carly and I would make the weird neighbor kid that eats everything drink blended liverwurst and pickles... BLEH!

After that we would do some video Q n A's with our viewers and end the show with that.

It seemed simple and easy. ... I hope the Q and A's aren't ship related again or else I'm gonna explode! Seriously tumblr's gonna crash with all the people posing gifs of us.. IT happened last time! I am not telling our viewers me and Freddie date because that would be even worse. YOU KNOW HOW MANY SEDDIERS ARE OUT THERE! One went to my house once and asked WHY YOU NO LOVE FREDDIE? And I hit them with a butter sock... And those Creddie fans... Are gonna come kill me. I remember this one creddier who wanted me dead so Carly and Freddie could date. I WOULD TOTALLY KILL THEM FIRST! I got NINJA SKILLS!

Then Carly left because Spencer set the TV on fire... AGAIN! This was like his third time. He would be great at destroying buildings and starting fires I bet.

Freddie soon came in and I was HAPPY. I haven't seen the nub all day. He brought me my dinner in bed. SOOO SWEET but sooo nubbish... It was some weird Indian type of meat his mother bought. But whatever it was. IT WAS GOOD!

He stayed with me and told me how in class today Mrs. Briggs spilled she made out with the janitor a few times and I started cracking up. I REALLY WISH I WAS THERE FOR that! Then he said some kids made up a rumor that I died. WHAT I DID NOT DIE! I was mad when I heard. Don't worry Carly apparently stopped the rumor... When I get back to school I'm SOO GONNA FIND THOSE KIDS WHO STARTED THE RUMOR and whip then with a butter sock. Anyways I got to go I'm tired and I just don't feel like writing anymore.

Peace,

Sam

**Sorry again like I said I am busy. ALSO seddieing things up because there is soo much Seddie floating around.**


End file.
